Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past
by Marih Dimitri
Summary: A futuristic novelization of the game. Please Read and Review.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Zelda or any other characters related to the game.

**A/N: This is a Zelda idea that popped into my head. I'm basing it on the third Zelda game. There's not too may fanfics on that third game, in which I think it's totally awesome. Anyway's this tidbit is just an idea that I decided to write down. It will feature Aryll, who I decided to make her older and a warrior. Why should guys have all the fun? ;-) By the way, Link is retelling the tale a bit but there will differences in future chapters. Oh, also I should mention that this tidbit takes a futuristic appeal to it. I'm basically trying to get ideas for the tidbit which will be turned into a fanfic. But, enough with my chatting. I'll get right too it. **

Ratings: PG-13 (for basically action sequences and just in case)

Pairing: None (at least not yet)

**Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past 2036**

**By **

**MJ19AQ**

**Prologue**

**Link's POV**

_I was walking along the forest with my sister, Aryll, next our small little cabin in the outskirts of the forest. You see, we've lived together for a couple of years with our uncle. Our parents were loyal knights to the courts of Hyrule. They gave their lives so that way Hyrule would be safe. Our uncle shielded us from our heritage as knights. He wanted us to live normal lives, not to be tainted with the visions of carnage, war, and bloodshed. Once, I was called upon to save Hyrule from the dangerous threat of Ganondorf, or Ganon for short. Princess Zelda was in danger of being cast away to the golden land, or the "Dark World" as everyone called it. I was able to get the three pendants needed to obtain the "blade of evil's bane" -The Master Sword. As I reached to the top of the attic in Hyrule's castle and was ready to rescue Princess Zelda, the evil sorcerer, Agahnim_, _when he casted her to the Dark World right before my eyes. _

_I defeated the evil wizard, but it wouldn't be the last time I'd see him. Before he left, he casted me into the Dark World. I spend a good amount of time rescuing the other maidens that were trapped in various dungeons in that world, due to Ganon's orders. I was able to find Princess Zelda and her along with the other maidens was able to gain entrance to Ganon's Fortress. In their I met Agahnim again, but this time he split himself in three so that he would be victorious. Luckily, I didn't give him that pleasure. I defeated him again, but it turned out to be no other than Ganon. He had created an alter-ego in order to gain access to the Light world. I fought with Ganon, using the famed Silver arrows to aid me in defeating him. Soon, Ganon was no more and the power of Gold, the triforce chose me as the one worthy enough to use it's power and granted my request. I wanted nothing but peace and everyone to be alright. My sister, Aryll, was worried about me. I was happy when I returned back to her and to see that my uncle was alright. Hyrule was safe. And the master sword slept once again. _

_Anyways, as I was saying, I was walking along the forest with my sister, Aryll, enjoying my day with her. She was looking at all the flowers along the roadside, taking in the brisk morning air. My sister had decided long ago to take up the sword and become a warrior like me, despite my uncle's protest of "that's improper for a lady." But, Aryll has a strong spirit and like me, she would never let anyone down. She would fight to the very end. I would spar with her from time to time with a wooden sword, making sure that her trusts, jabs, and swings were accurate. She would fall sometimes and get hurt. She'd even had many cuts, slashes, and scrapes made from the sparring, but no matter how many times I would try to stop, she'd insist that we continue. Aryll can be stubborn sometimes. She's a tough girl. Not even one of the most skilled knights in Hyrule could stand up to her. She dreams that someday she would be recognized as a skilled warrior, not just a another girl who fancies the art of battle. I hope that dream comes true for her. At the age of 16, she is becoming more and more a strong young women. I want her to be able to take care of herself without being dependant on a man. I think she'll achieve that goal. If danger arises, I want her beside me, to fight along my side as warriors and siblings, for the land of Hyrule to be safe. We both continued to walk further inside the forest when we both stopped to look upon some strange, black swirling object on the ground which looked much like a vortex. We both carefully walked a little bit closer, inspecting the strange sight when, suddenly, both of our feet were stuck on the black swirling object. A gush of wind quickly started to pull me and Aryll in. I clenched Aryll's hand tightly, trying to pull us out of the grasp of the wind and of the black vortex. But, it was no use. We were both sucked in the vortex. I held my sister tightly, not wanting her to get lost in the vortex. It seemed like the black vortex would go on forever. A dim light could be seen just below us and both me and Aryll drifted toward that dim light and got out of the vortex. My eyes adjusted to the scene before us. It was strange. What we saw was a group of strange light, and strange types of contraptions of some sort. Also, we saw some people that were strangely dressed. My mind told me that this was still Hyrule, but something told me that we weren't in our time anymore, and little did I realize that history would repeat itself........._

**Aryll's POV**

_I was walking in the forest on the outskirts of our small cabin, where me and my brother, Link, lived with our uncle. It was a beautiful day and the morning air was crisp and clear. I looked along the beautiful flowers, their colorful petals adorning the roadside. I loved taking these walks with my brother. He had done so much for Hyrule. He saved Hyrule from the evil sorcerer, Agahnim and returned peace for everyone. He saved Princess Zelda from the evils of the Dark World and rescued the other maidens as well. He told me to stay in the cabin while he went off to do battle with Ganon's minions. Oh, how I wanted to be by his side and fight alongside him. After all, I'm a warrior as well. Too bad no else sees that. But, I listened to his wishes and stood away from the battle ground. But next time, I'll fight alongside him, whether he agrees to it or not. I don't want anything to happen to my brother. _

_At the tender age of 18, my brother, Link, takes the task of not only being my brother, but also my instructor, sparring partner, aid, and most of all, my best friend. He's been everything to me. I can't help but look at my brother with pride and honor. How I wish our mother and father could see what a fine young man Link turned out to be. I love him so much. I'll stick by him no matter what. Me and Link walked deeper into the forest when we approached a strange, looking object on the ground. It was a black swirling object that kind of looked like a vortex. _

_Me and Link slowly walked towards the object, carefully inspecting it. All of a sudden, both of our foots were stuck to the black swirling object. A gush of wind came out of nowhere and started to pull us into the vortex. Link clenched my hand tightly and tried to pull the both us out of the black vortex. It was no use. The vortex sucked us in and we were in a pit of darkness. My brother held me tightly so that I wouldn't drift off into the vortex. As we were floating inside the vortex, I noticed a dim light just below me and Link and slowly we drifted toward the dim light and got out of the vortex. I slowly adjusted my eyes to the scene before me and what I saw was very strange. Their was bright lights surrounding the area and strange contraptions could be seen all around. Also, I saw some people that were strangely dressed. I had a feeling that we were still in Hyrule but my mind told me that this was a different time. Little did I realize that history would repeat itself and I would play a part in it............_

**Well, that it for now. Please review this tidbit and give me some suggestions. I gladly would appreciate it. Also, I forgot to mention this before. Even though the concept is basely on LOZ: A Link to the Past, I'll insert some different elements from some of the other Zelda games, but nothing too drastic. Also, I don't own Aryll for she is part of the game. Anyway's please review. Thank You. **


	2. Hyrule 2036

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Legend of Zelda. Hairai Caldon is my own character.

**A/N: I have finally, FINALLY, updated on this ficcie. This fanfic is based on the third Zelda game. In this chapter, Link and Aryll meets a man that reminds them** **of their uncle. Most of the futuristic appeal has been inspired by several movies that I have watched in the past, but I'm not basing it on any of them. My music inspiration is that of the Legend of Zelda: A link to the past OCRemixed versions. I thought that they had a futuristic appeal towards the game. Please review my fanfic and give suggestions. **

**Rating: **PG-13 (for Action Sequences and just in case)

**Pairings: **None at the moments

**Legend of Zelda: A Link to The Past 2036**

**By**

**MJ19AQ**

**Chapter One: Hyrule 2036**

Link and Aryll looked on in amazement at the sight that they were seeing. Many people were walking by on the streets, carrying strange "hand held irons", pressed against their ears. Many strange contraptions were floating along the paved roads, as moving by some unseen force. Many bright lights illuminated the streets, temporarily blinding Link and Aryll's vision. Link, with his green tunic on, and his brown boots with Aryll, wearing a green halter-top dress that went down to her mid-thighs but was split to the side in order for her to combat in battle, her brown, slender boots that had a small heel, walked toward the crowded filled streets. As they walked on by, both Aryll and Linkgot strange looks from the people. Both of them brushed it off, for they were looking at the people strangely as well. A young man was walking the side. He eyed Aryll, looking at her well-toned legs and smooth skin that glistened in the bright light.

"Hey, baby! What's up?" the young man shouted to Aryll, licking his lips.

"What are you inquiring, sir," Aryll questioned, looking at the strange, young man.

"I'm just checking you out. You look pretty fine," the young man commented, looking at her lustfully. Aryll just stared at the young man, gaped by his strange appearance. The young man was wearing tight, blue jean that were ripped on his knees, a white t-shirt that clung to his body and some white sneakers. His hair had streaks of red and blonde colors, coated evenly in every strand. His nose had a small silver ring in it and his body was well built. His sapphire eyes never gazed off of Aryll's, noticing her perfectly curved body and her strong, toned muscles. The young man walked up closer to Aryll, facing her.

"How about you and me go to the drawbridge in 54th street and...get to know each other a little better? What do you say!" the young man suggested, looking at Aryll's eyes.

"You're inquiry is inviting but I wish to decline," Aryll firmly said.

"Come on, baby. I won't bite...I promise," the young man said.

The young man tried to slip his hand around Aryll's waist, but was stopped instantly by Aryll, who grabbed the young man's hand, firmly, gripping it tightly, piercing her eyes at him. The young man tried to free his hand from Aryll's grasp, but it was no use for Aryll kept her grip tightly on the young man's hand.

"Sir, Did I give you permission to touch me? I think not!" Aryll said, piercing her eyes on the young man. Aryll let go of the young man's hand, in which he shook it, feeling the tight grip that Aryll had on it. Angry, the young man walked up to Aryll and was about to slap her when Link abruptly slammed him against the street pavement.

"You dare strike a woman, sir?" Link sternly said.

"And who are you? Are you her boyfriend?" The young man replied, struggling under Link's strength.

"Far from it. I'm her beloved brother and I shall not let anyone bring any harm to her," Link responded dangerously.

"Brother, let him go. We have no quarrel with him," Aryll pleaded. Link, at once, let go of the young man and lifted him off the ground. The young man looked at both Link and Aryll.

"Man...Both of you are weird," the young man spurned. The young man took off into a different direction. The crowd of people were astounded at the strength that Link and Aryll possessed. Link looked at Aryll, with concern.

"Are you alright, Aryll," Link questioned, concerned.

"Do not worry, Link. I am well," Aryll responded, smiling at Link. Link smiled back and took his sister hand, holding it tightly.

"This place is strange. It does feel like Hyrule, but it's so unfamiliar too me," Link commented.

"I agree. Perhaps we should ask someone where exactly we are," Aryll suggested. Link nodded in response to Aryll. Link and Aryll proceeded to walk along the streets, asking people some question, but they were constantly getting the brush off. Some people even ran away from them, while other just gave strange, dirty looks at them. A few men tried to touch Aryll, only for Link to scare them off.

Soon, Link and Aryll sat at the bench in the park, looking at each other, discouraged that no one was willing to help them out. An older man in his forties, was walking along the park, with a load full of luggage in his hands. He looked at Link and Aryll, who were sitting at the bench, depressed.

"Hello, young ones. Why look so down," the man exclaimed.

"Sir, We were trying to get some help in figuring out where exactly we are but we failed miserably," Aryll politely responded.

"Well, that's easy, young lady! You're in Hyrule!" the man stated.

"Are you certain, sir?" Link said, curiously.

"Oh yes, young man. You are indeed in Hyrule, in the year 2036!" The man firmly exclaimed.

"IN 2036!" Both Link and Aryll exclaimed.

"Why, yes, young ones! Why are you so shocked to hear this?" the man asked, concerned.

Aryll was about to reply when Link abruptly stopped her. "We do not know this man, Aryll. I think that it would be wise to not reveal our whereabout to him until we have further knowledge of this man," Link whispered to Aryll.

"You are right, brother. We should remain cautious! Even if we did tell him we're from Hyrule as well, I'll doubt that he'll believe that we're from a different era," Aryll whispered in response.

Link got up from the bench and walked up to the man, along with Aryll. "Sir, we come from a...distant land and we're unfamiliar with the area. We are lost in this grand place and we need assistance. Would you be so kind as to help us?" Link politely asked.

The man looked at Link and Aryll, smiling at them. "Sure, I would be more than happy to help you out, young ones,"the man replied. Soon he extended his hand out to Link. "My name is Hairai Caldon. What is yours?" the man greeted, shaking Link's hand. "My name is Link and to my left is my sister, Aryll," Link greeted back, shaking Hairai's hand firmly. Hairai turned his attention to Aryll. He gently took her hand and planted a small kiss on it. "Nice to meet you, Aryll,"Hairai politely greeted. Aryll curtsied in response. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir,"Aryll greeted.

"Perhaps we can help you by carrying your items, sir," Link said, pointing to the bags of luggage that he was carrying.

"Oh...That would be helpful. Thank you so much, Link," Hairai replied.

Link grabbed a big luggage, firmly gripping the handling. Aryll proceeded to grab another big luggage as well, but was stopped by Hairai.

"My dear, you shouldn't carry such heavy cargo!" Hairai responded, taking the luggage from Aryll.

"Sir, I'm am quite capable to carry your items as payment for your kindness," Aryll reasoned.

"I'm sure you are, Aryll. But I don't want to burden you," Hairai replied, taking off a bag from his shoulder and handing it to Aryll, "Here, Aryll. I would appreciate it if you carried my bag for me, please!"

"Of course, sir," Aryll said, slightly disappointed. "You can call me Hairai, Aryll," Hairai replied, smiling.

Link, who was carrying two luggage along with Hairai, who was carrying two luggage, walked up to Aryll, who was carrying the bag on her shoulder.

"He's only concerned about your welfare, Aryll. He means no harm," Link said.

"I know, brother. But still, I don't need special treatment just because I'm a woman," Aryll responded, looking at Link eyes firmly.

"I know that, Aryll. Someday, all of Hyrule will see that," Link firmly responded, looking deeply into Aryll's eyes.

Aryll smiled at Link's comfortable words and shoved him a bit, causing him to chuckle at Aryll's playfulness.

Hairai looked behind him, smiling as he saw the closeness of Link and Aryll, and how much they both loved each other.

"It's wonderful that the both of you too are together. Brother and Sister. It's rare to find such relationships such as your, today. I hope you never lose the bond that you hold dear to each other, as siblings," Hairai said, smiling happily as he looked at Link and Aryll.

"We intend too, Hairai," Link replied, standing next to Aryll.

Hairai turned around and continued to walk toward the end of the park, with Link and Aryll following alongside him. Suddenly, Hairai came out of the park and into the side walk. He placed his luggage down and proceeded to wave for a taxi. A taxi car floats by and softly lands on the ground next to Hairai. Link and Aryll are puzzled at the strange contraption that they see before them.

"What a strange device this is," Aryll said, astounded by the taxi car.

"Yes, it is. It's floats in the air like magic," Link responded, awed at the taxi car before him.

"You young ones never saw a taxi before? You both really are from a distant place," Hairai said, chuckling, "but not to worry. I'll be your guide."

Hairai went to the back of the taxi and opened up the trunk, placing his luggage inside the trunk. Link also places the two other luggage inside the trunk. Aryll takes the bag off her shoulder and places it inside the trunk alongside the other luggage. Hairai closes the trunk and proceeds to open the back door to Aryll.

"After you, Aryll," Hairai gestured.

"Thank You, Hairai," Aryll politely replied. Aryll sat down at the back seat, while Hairai gently took her hand, helping her inside the taxi. He closed the door and walked to the other side of the taxi car, opening the door for Link.

"Go ahead, Link," Hairai gestured.

"Thank You," Link politely replied. Link sat in the back seat next to Aryll. Hairai went inside the taxi car, shutting the door beside him.

"Where to Sir?" the taxi driver asked.

"Take me to outskirts of the city, on the road in Chestnut Avenue, next to where the bridge is," Hairai replied.

"You got it," the taxi driver replied.

Soon, the taxi started to elevate from the ground and sped off toward the outskirts of the city. Hairai put on his seat belt. Aryll and Link looked at him confused. Hairai smiled at them and first, showed Aryll how to put her seat belt on. Aryll grasped the belt that was next to her and pulled it toward her, looking at Hairai. Hairai pointed to a buckle that was next to her. After seeing the buckle, Aryll firmly clasped the belt into the buckle, moving the strap a bit, to make sure it wasn't too tight for her, smiling at Hairai. Hairai focused his attention to Link, who was looking at him. Hairai pulled out a belt that was next to Link and handed it to him. Link pulled the belt toward him, looking at Hairai. Hairai pointed to a buckle that was right next to Aryll's buckle. Link eyed the buckle and firmly clasped the belt into the buckle, moving the strap slightly to ease some discomfort. Link looked at Hairai and smiled at him. Both Aryll and Link looked outside of the window, watching many cars floating by and tall buildings.

"This city is grand. A lot of people come from all around the world, either to shop, to find a mate, or just to find a new life. There's something for everyone in this city. This land is ruled by the King of Hyrule. He is a kind fellow, who is always concerned about the welfare of the people," Hairai explained.

"Sounds like he is of great importance to this fair land," Aryll commented.

"Indeed he is, Aryll. I just wish his daughter was like him," Hairai replied.

"And why do you say that?" Link inquired.

"Because, his daughter is too wild. Her name is Princess Zelda. She is an heir to the throne, though, she would rather go out and party with her girlfriends then take in consideration the problems that we have been facing," Hairai answered.

"What troubles this fair land of Hyrule?" Link asked.

"Well, recently there's a lot of strange things going on, like, earthquakes, natural disasters and other things that would be too long to list. It had been going on for a while, but recently, an mysterious stranger showed up and erased all of these problems. The King was so grateful that he hired this man to be his personal Advisor. However, I don't trust the advisor that the King hired and I have a strange feeling about him, but that is my opinion," Hairai commented.

"Why does this sound...familiar?" Link thought.

"Anyways, it's none of my business, so I shouldn't trouble myself with such things. Take a look outside, my friends. There you will see the glory of Hyrule," Hairai said, gesturing out to the window.

Both Link and Aryll looked out at the window and saw a grand castle that was just at the outskirts of the city. Both of them smiled, remembering all the fun times they had inside the castle, with Princess Zelda.

"That, my young ones, is Hyrule Castle. It has been there for ages. The King never wanted to tear down that castle. He always insisted in staying inside of the castle, having it repaired whenever it needed to be repaired. Of course, some of the decor has been modernized, but all in all, the castle has remained the same. The place where I live is really close to the castle. It's within walking distance to the castle. It also in a really nice area, where there's lots of trees and a beautiful meadow nearby. You'll both love it," Hairai said.

Link and Aryll continued to look on as the scenery changed from the a grand city to a beautiful, green pasturage, filled with beautiful flowers and green trees. The taxi car floated by, next to a bridge walkway, flying across it. Then, the taxi car started to descend, next to a beautiful, white house that was nestled on top of a small hill. The taxi parked on the ground and stopped. Hairai unbuckled himself, and opened his door. Hairai showed Link how to unbuckle himself, by pointing to the button that was on the buckle. Link unbuckled himself, making sure that the strap went back to the proper place. Link turned around and showed her Aryll the button that was on her buckle. Aryll unbuckled herself, letting go of the strap. She proceeded to open the door. Hairai smiled and walked out of the taxi car. He trotted to the other side of the car and helped Aryll out of the taxi. Link got out of the taxi and walked up to Aryll's side. Hairai went to the back of the trunk and started to unload all of the luggage, with Link and Aryll helping him. After closing the trunk, Hairai walked up to the taxi driver.

"How much do I owe you, sir," Hairai asked.

"That'll be 150 bucks," the taxi driver replied.

Link reached into his tunic, pulling out a large sack. He walked up to Hairai.

"Don't worry! I'll gladly pay your wages," Link offered.

"No, my boy! I'll pay the driver. You keep your money, okay?" Hairai responded.

"But, Hairai, I must help you for I am indebted to you for all the kindness that you have shown us so far," Link replied, insisting that he pay.

"No, Link. I will pay him. Don't you worry about it. You've both help me a lot today. More than what I would have asked for," Hairai firmly stated, placing a hand on Link's shoulder. Link nodded, finally giving in to Hairai's request. Hairai sifted through his wallet and pulled out a small card that was inscribed "Rupees" on the card. The taxi driver pulled out a machine, which had a card slot on the side of it, with some numbers on it. Hairai slid the card through the slot. The machine read, "150 rupees. Enter this amount?" Hairai pressed the "Ok" button and the machine hummed to the command. Then another message popped up saying, "Thank You. The amount has been accepted. Would you like a receipt?" Hairai pressed another button that said, "Yes". The machine printed out a receipt, in which the driver gave to Hairai.

"Thanks, sir. Have a nice day!" the taxi driver said. The driver got inside the taxi car and floated off, away from the white house. Hairai picked up his two luggage, which Link picked up the other two and Aryll picked up the bag, throwing it over her shoulder. Hairai started to walk to the white house, with Link and Aryll following him. Hairai walked up the steps to the front porch of his house. Link and Aryll walked right behind him, having a strange feeling about the familiarity of the area. Hairai placed his luggage down next to him and went up toward the door. Next to the door was a small white, screen panel. Hairai placed his hand on the small panel, which started to scan his hand. The door automatically opened up. Hairai grabbed his luggage and walked inside the house, with Link and Aryll following. Link and Aryll looked around, gaped at the beautiful designs of the house. It was completely white with many lamps, small table and comfortable chairs. There was also a leather sofa at the right side of the living room that was right in front of big screen plasma tv.

"Follow me, young ones," Hairai replied.

Hairai proceeded to walk along the hallway, passing his kitchen area as Link and Aryll continued to look around the house in amazement. Hairai walked upstairs towards his bedroom, with Link and Aryll right behind him. He entered his bedroom and placed his luggage on top of his bed. Link also placed his luggage on top of his bed with Aryll doing the same with the bag on her shoulder. Hairai looked at both Link and Aryll, smiling at them.

"Welcome to my home, Link and Aryll. I have lived here for twenty years. It's always a been the best place to be after a long, restless travel. There's quite a bit of history in this home. It was once a small cottage, where a man lived with his niece and nephew, but that was a long time ago. Even so, the three were quite helpful members of the community. They lived peaceful lives here in this area. That's what attracted me to this place. It's nice and quiet," Hairai said.

Link and Aryll looked at each other, knowing that the man was talking about themselves and their uncle. Aryll looked at Hairai.

"Your home is quite lovely, Hairai," Aryll commented.

"Yes, it is. You have made it your own," Link commented also.

"Thank you, young ones. Come with me, I shall show you your room," Hairai gestured.

"O-Our room?" Link repeated.

"Yes. Come," Hairai repeated. Hairai walked out of his bedroom, with Link and Aryll following him. Hairai stopped in front of a bedroom, that was across from his. He pushed the button that was next to the bedroom and walked inside, gesturing Link and Aryll to follow him. Both of them followed him inside the bedroom, looking at the simple, yet, clean room. The bedroom had a queen bed at the corner of the room. Also there was a desk with a small lamp at the against the wall of the room. Next to the table, was the closet door, with mirror on it. Next to the bed was a small table that had a lamp on the table, with a small drawer on it. Link and Aryll looked at the room, with astoundment and tears in their eyes. Both turned around and turned their attention to Hairai.

"T-This is too much, Hairai. A-Are you really giving us a place to stay?" Aryll choked, with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Aryll. You both are new in this land and you'll need someone to be your guide. You'll also keep me company while you both are staying here since I live alone. You can help me out around the house, if you wish to do so. Take this as my way of saying, "Welcome to Hyrule," Hairai replied, smiling at Aryll.

"I-I don't know what to...say," Link choked, with tears swelling up on his eyes.

"Don't worry about anything, young ones. This is my way of saying "Thank You" for helping me out," Hairai replied.

Suddenly both Link and Aryll, filled with great emotion and love for Hairai, instantly hugged him, causing Hairai to fall on the ground, while the two siblings continued to hug him. Both Link and Aryll released Hairai from their grasp, blushing.

"Sorry," Link and Aryll said in unison.

"It's quite alright, young ones. Come downstairs and I'll prepare dinner for the both of you. We all had a long day," Hairai replied, laughing a bit.

Hairai walked out of the bedroom with Link and Aryll following him, smiling at each other.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Whew! I have finally updated. The next chappy will feature Princess Zelda. She'll be different, trust me. You'll just have to wait and see! Please review my chappy. I'll update as soon as I can. Also, as a note, they'll be no pairings on Zelda and Link, since I have always thought that the two of them are cousins. Until next time! **


	3. Princess Zelda's Night Out

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Legend of Zelda characters. I do own Hairai Caldon.

**A/N: This chapter will feature Princess Zelda. There will be OCCness in her character. The six maidens will also be featured here, which I will give names to them. Also, I decided to make Agahnim a young man, since I wanted him to have a crush (or obsession in his case) with Aryll. He is mentioned briefly but will appear in later chapters. Please review my chapter. On with the show!**

**Ratings: PG-13 (action sequences and just in case)**

**Pairings: Not Yet!**

**Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past 2036**

**By**

**Marih Dimitri (aka MJ19AQ)**

**Chapter Two: Princess Zelda's Night Out**

Inside Hyrule Castle, up on the third floor, inside a large room was a beautiful girl, getting herself ready for a big night out. She had long flowing, blond hair, beautiful oceanic eyes, and soft, powdery lips, moistened with a tint of pink lipstick. Her skin was white as ivory but smooth like silk. She wore a pink tube top, with tight, black low-rider jeans and black boots on. She put a pink choker around her neck, along with some small hoop earrings on her ears. Quickly, she brushed her hair into an even straight strokes, making sure that their was no split ends at any strands of her hair. Suddenly an man knocked at the door, turning her attention away from the mirror.

"Princess, may I come in," the man asked.

"You may enter," Zelda replied with a sigh.

The man, a messenger for the King, entered into Princess Zelda's bedroom, nervously looking at her.

"Princess. Your father, the King, wishes to see you right away," the messenger said.

"I'll be right there," Princess Zelda sighed, completely uninterested.

The Messenger left Princess Zelda's bedroom quickly and walked down the hallway. Princess Zelda walked to her closet and pulled out a leather jacket, rolling her eyes, wondering what her father wanted with her. She slipped the leather jacket on and took one last look at herself in the mirror, making sure that all of her makeup and her accessories where in order. Zelda hastily picked up her black purse and walked out the door, closing it behind her. Princess Zelda walked down the hallway, greeting many of the soldiers, who bowed down to her in respect. Princess Zelda approached a T-intersection hallway, which she went up the stairs to her right. Alongside the walls of the stairs were pictures of Hyrule, from Zelda's family all the way to painting of how Hyrule used to look like in the past.

Princess Zelda approached at the top of the steps and entered through a door that was on the middle of the hallway. Inside the doorway was a throne room, laced in white furnishings. There was a huge picture of the King and Princess Zelda in royal attire. The King sat down at his throne, looking at Princess Zelda as she headed towards him. By his side was his trusted Advisor, Agahnim. He was a young man at the age of 23. He had long black hair that flowed down to his shoulder, with piercing sapphire eyes. He wore a long, black robe with many patterns on them. Agahnim watched Princess Zelda walking up the steps, approaching the King.

Princess Zelda walked up to the King and curtsied in respect.

"You wanted to see me, Dad," Princess Zelda asked, politely.

"Yes, Zelda. I have wondering about you lately. There's been a lot of problems going on in the Hyrule and yet, when you hear about them, it's if it doesn't concern you,"the King responded.

"Of course it concerns me. But, if I remember correctly, these problems have already been taken care of by...your Advisor," Princess Zelda explained.

"That is true, my dear. However, you need to take in consideration of the people in Hyrule. I'm am grateful that Agahnim came along and eradicated these problems, but that still doesn't mean that this problems won't exist again. What if something terrible happens in Hyrule. You need to be concerned about that and put the people first," The King firmly explained to Princess Zelda.

"Look, dad! I know that you are concerned about the people, but relax, will ya? Those sudden earthquakes and disasters are gone for now and the people don't seem to be too concerned about anything "major" happening at the moment. So relax and enjoy yourself. It'll be alright!" Princess Zelda replied.

"But what if something happens to you, my child? I worry about you everyday. There are men out there that would seek to take advantage of you or even worst! I dread to think if anything should happen to you," the King softly exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me, Dad. Nobody is going to try anything, not while you're on the throne. Just relax. I'm going to go out tonight with my friends and we're going to have a good time. I promise, I won't come home too late. I'll see you later, Daddy!" Princess Zelda said. She walked up to the King and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Zelda hastily walked out of the throne room, while the King and Agahnim watched her leave.

"Sigh...Agahnim, do you have any advice as how I can restrain my daughter," the King questioned, turning his attention to his trusted Advisor.

"Any advice I can give you would be fruitless, for I perceive that no amount of restrain would ever hold her down," Agahnim replied respectfully.

"Perhaps you are right. I wonder what would happen if something terrible did happen to Hyrule and how would Zelda react to that! Luckily, I was able to find you, Agahnim. You have been a great asset to this country. I thank you for your support and wisdom," The King praised.

"It has been my pleasure in serving you, your majesty," Agahnim commented, bowing to the King.

"Thank You, Agahnim. You're a fine young man, despite your overwhelming wisdom. Now, if you will excuse me, I think I'll go and take a walk around the castle, to relief some stress," the King said.

The King got up from his throne and walked out the door of his throne room, leaving Agahnim behind standing beside the throne.

"Heh, foolish King and his daughter, Princess Zelda. Soon, the timing will be right and I shall swiftly concur all of Hyrule. I'll rid that foolish King and cast Princess Zelda and her six friends into the Dark World, for my master's purposes. Soon, the seven maidens will break the seal and all of Hyrule shall see what we have in store for them. The time is coming soon, Princess. Be Wary!" Agahnim spoke to himself, grinning evilly.

Meanwhile, outside of the castle, Princess Zelda was waiting for her group of friends. Suddenly, a bunch of girls, six as a matter of fact, came up to Princess Zelda, all dolled up for the night. One girl approached her.

"Hey, girlfriend! What's up?" the girl said, embracing Princess Zelda.

"It's about time that you guys showed up. I was dying of boredom waiting for you guys. What took you so long, Athena," Princess Zelda replied, returning the embrace to her friend. Athena broke off from the embrace and giggled at Zelda.

"Don't look at me, Zelda. I was ready the whole time. The other girls took their sweet time to get ready!" Athena responded.

"Did Not!" the other girls replied, in unison.

"Whatever! Anyway's the important thing is that we're all here and that we are ready to PARTAY!" Athena shouted.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!" Princess Zelda excited exclaimed.

"Whooo!" the girls all screamed out, in excitement. Suddenly a long stretch limo flew right by the girls and softly started to descend right in front of them, floating safely on the ground. The limo driver walked out of the driver side and opened the door for the group of girls.

"Here you go, ladies! Your chariot awaits," The limo driver said.

"Come on, we'll be late for our party!"Athena exclaimed. Soon, the group of girls entered into the limo, with Princess Zelda being the last one to enter into the limo. Soon, the limo driver shut the passenger door and trotted back inside the driver side. He turned his attention to Princess Zelda.

"Where to Princess?" the limo driver asked.

"Take us to the downtown district of Hyrule," Princess Zelda replied.

"You got, Princess," the limo drive responded. Soon the limo turned on and hummed for a bit. Then it slowly started to ascend to the sky. The limo quickly floated away from Hyrule Castle, going towards the downtown district. Princess Zelda and her friends were talking inside the limo.

"So, Zelda. What going on with you?" Maribel, another friend of the Princess, asked.

"Nothing so much. My dad just gave me a long speech about, "How you are not placing any concern about the welfare of Hyrule" on me. It's can be such a drag, sometimes," Princess Zelda replied back.

"Yeah! I've had big lectures from my dad, saying that I shouldn't hang out late at night, but you now, I can take care of myself," Maribel agreed.

"So, did you girls got my message last night?" Princess Zelda inquired, grinning.

"Yes!" all the girls said in unison.

"Hey, I didn't know you could do that tele...telep...argh! What's that word?" Samatha said, frustrated.

"You mean, 'telepathy'," Princess Zelda replied.

"Yeah! Hey, how did ya do that," Samatha asked.

"I seriously don't know. It happened about two months ago. All of a sudden, I was able to send out telepathic messages to whoever I wished to send it to. I've practiced for awhile and now I can control my telepathic waves. I can send them to an specific individual only, or to a group of people that I choose too. Like you guys," Princess Zelda explained.

"Wow! That's so cool," Ruby commented.

"Thanks! I don't know if I'll use my telepathic powers for anything else other than speaking to you guys, but, only time will tell," Princess Zelda said.

"Hey, you guys! Aren't we suppose to be at the downtown district by now?" Violet asked.

"Yeah! What's taking so long?" Athena replied.

"I don't know. I'll ask the driver," Princess Zelda said.

Princess Zelda picked up a phone that was next to her, calling the limo driver, through a video telephone. The limo driver promptly picked up the video phone.

"What can I do for you, Princess," the limo driver asked respectfully.

"Um...I would like to know if we're anywhere near the downtown area," Princess Zelda requested.

"We will be arriving in the downtown area in approximately three minutes," the Limo Driver answered.

"Really? Excellent! Thank You!" Princess Zelda excitedly exclaimed.

"Anytime, Princess," The Limo Driver responded. The limo floated through many intersections of vehicles that were floating by, passing around the many tall skyscraper buildings that loomed into the dark, night sky. Then the limo proceeded to go towards a multicolored building that read "Crystal Tears" in front of the building. The Limo started to descend down towards the ground in front of the entrance to the building. The Limo softly landed on the ground. The Limo Driver got out of the driver's side of the car and proceeded to walk to the passenger's side, opening the door for the girls.

"We are here at your destination, Princess," the Limo Driver said, extending a hand out to her. Princess Zelda turned her attention to her friends.

"Come on, girls. Let's get this party started," Princess Zelda shouted excitedly. She got out of the limo, with the Limo Driver helping her out of the limo. The rest of her friends followed her out of the limo. Princess Zelda turned her attention to the Limo Driver.

"Thank You for taking us here. I will call you when we need to go back home," Princess Zelda said.

"Your Welcome, Princess. I will collect the charges once I deliver you and your friends back to the castle," the Limo Driver replied, tipping his hat to Princess Zelda. The Limo Driver went back inside the driver side of the limo and started the car. Soon, the limo ascended, floating up towards the sky and drove off to an opposite direction.

Princess Zelda, along with her other six friends, walked up towards the stairs, to the entrance of the building. In front of the doorway, a very well built bodyguard was standing at the doorway, checking ID's. Princess Zelda and her group of friends walked up to the bodyguard.

"Hello ladies. May I see some ID, please?" the bodyguard asked politely.

Princess Zelda reached into her purse and pulled out a small, metallic card and handed it to the bodyguard. The bodyguard pressed a small button that was on the metallic card and instantly it showed a hologram of Princess Zelda's picture and profile, including her age, height, weight, and status. The bodyguard handed the metallic card back to Princess Zelda.

"Thank You, Princess. Welcome back to Crystal Tears! Enjoy your night!" the Bodyguard replied back to Princess Zelda.

Zelda did a small curtsy and walked inside the building, waiting for her friends. The rest of the group handed there ID's to the bodyguard as well and afterwards, walked inside the building, standing next to Princess Zelda.

"Come on, guys! There's hottie's inside waiting for us," Joy exclaimed.

The group of girls with Princess Zelda walked further into the building, hearing the blasting sound of techno music pulsating around the building. Everywhere people were dancing around too the beats. There was also a full bar down against the wall, serving any types of drinks possible. Everywhere they were hot, young men scoping out the place, checking out all the women that were in the club. Princess Zelda and her gang of friends walked downstairs to the central area of the club. All of them saw a round table and seated themselves on that table. Samatha, though, stood up in front of the table with all her friends looking at her.

"I don't know about all of you, but I'm going to the dance floor, checking out all the hotties," Samatha exclaimed. Without anyone having a chance to reply to her, Samatha left her purse with her friends and bolted to the dance floor, dancing with a hot guy. All the girls laughed as Samatha continued to put the moves on the hot guy dancing with her.

"She is crazy," Violet commented, laughing.

"At least she was able to get a hot guy to dance with her," Maribel said.

"I agree with her," Princess Zelda added. Soon a group of young men, who were looking extremely hot to the girls, walked up to them.

"Hey ladies!" one of the guys greeted, "Would you like to dance with us?"

"What do you think, Zelda?" Ruby said, looking at her for a response.

"Well, I say...LET'S GO FOR IT!" Princess Zelda shouted.

Soon all of the girls got up from there round table and walked to the dance floor with the group of guys. Then all the girls and guys started to dance to the upbeat techno music that was blaring throughout the dance floor. Princess Zelda was dancing with a guy who wore tight blue jeans, a white t-shirt on top and some white sneakers. His hair was red with gold streaks on it, coated evenly on every strand. The young guy started to sway his hips around, getting as close to Princess Zelda as possible. Princess Zelda was also swaying her hips to the beat of the music, making sure that the hot guy was watching her every move. The young guy slipped his arm around Zelda's waist, bringing her closer to him. Princess Zelda smiled seductively at the young man, arousing his interest. The young man pulled even closer to him, swaying her hips along with his. Soon, both were grinding at each other to the heighten beat of the music, both lost in their lustful dance. The young man started to stroke her back gently, still grinding to the beat of the music. Princess Zelda was taken back by the small gesture a little bit, but she soon shrugged it off and continued to grind with the young man, constantly dancing to the rhythmic beat of the techno music. All of Zelda's friends were dancing with the other young men, grinding their bodies to the beat of the music, lost in their own lust for the dance. Soon, the young man that was dancing with Princess Zelda, started to slip his hand underneath her shirt. This caused Zelda to shove the young man out of the way.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" Princess Zelda shouted to her dancing partner.

"I just wanted to get comfortable, that's all," the young man replied, his eyes lustfully looking at Princess Zelda.

"Well...I didn't give you permission to touch me that way. I'm outta here," Princess Zelda firmly stated. Princess Zelda walked off the dance and sat back down at her table. All of her friends saw Princess Zelda walk off and soon they all left the dance floor and sat back down at their table, next to Princess Zelda.

"Are you alright?" Athena asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Princess Zelda exclaimed.

"Huh! That jerk thought that he could get away with touching you like that," Ruby commented.

"It's a good thing I didn't let him," Princess Zelda stated, "Come on, girls. Let's get out of here!"

"Are you sure you want to leave right now? There's still a bunch of guys out here that are really cute," Joy said, looking at the top floor, checking out a group of guys.

"Those guys," Maribel said, looking up at the same direction, "Don't bother! They are all same-sex oriented."

"What are we gonna do then,"Joy asked, disappointed.

"Well, we can just hang out at the castle," Princess Zelda suggested.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Samatha said, "We can just have a good time and chat."

"You mean like we always do?" Joy replied, laughing.

"Well, yeah! We always hang out together," Athena commented.

"Alright! Let's go back to the castle," Princess Zelda suggested. She took out her cell phone, and started to dial the number for the Limo Driver. Soon, the phone rang and the call was connected.

"Limo Driving Service. How may I serve you this evening?" The Limo Driver said.

"Hi. This is Princess Zelda. I need you to come to the Crystal Tears and pick us up to head back to Hyrule Castle," Princess Zelda said.

"I'll be there in five minutes, Princess," The Limo Driver said, hanging up the phone.

Princess Zelda put her cell phone away and turned her attention to her friends.

"Come on, girls! The limo will be here in five minutes," Zelda said.

All the girls gathered their belongings and started to head out the doorway, into the street in front of the building. Soon, a limo floats by the girls and starts to descend in front of them. The limo landed softly on the ground, with the Limo Driver getting out of the driver side. He then opened up the door of the passenger side, gesturing to the girls to get in the limo. All the girls went inside the limo, with Princess Zelda being the last girl to enter into the limo. The Limo Driver closed the passenger side door and went back to the driver side of the limo. Soon, the limo started to ascend up to the sky and flew away from the building. The Limo was passing numerous cars that were flying by throughout the city. About ten minutes later, the Limo reached to the entrance of Hyrule Castle, slowly floating by towards the entrance. The Limo started to make it's descent, slowly landing on the ground. The Limo Driver walked out of the limo and opened up the passenger side of the car. He helped all the girls out of the limo, including Princess Zelda. The Limo Driver turned his attention to Princess Zelda.

"Here is the destination that you requested. Now, I you would please pay me for the services that I provided for you, then I will be on my way," The Limo Driver politely asked.

"Okay, how much do I owe you," Princess Zelda inquired.

"That will be 350 dollar, Princess," the Limo Driver said.

Princess Zelda fumbled around her purse, pulling out her wallet. She then pulled out a card that read "Rupees". The Limo Driver pulled out a machine with a card slot on the side and some buttons next to the card slot. Princess Zelda slid the card into the slot. The machine read, "350 rupees. Enter this amount?". Princess Zelda pushed the "Yes" button on the machine. The machine started to hum for a bit and then another screen flashed in which it said, "amount has been accepted. Would you like a receipt?". Zelda pressed the "Yes" button once again. The machine printed out the receipt in which the Limo Driver promptly gave to Princess Zelda.

"Thank you, Princess. Enjoy the rest of your evening!" The Limo Driver happily said.

Soon, he closed the passenger side door and entered into the Limo. The Limo started to ascend up towards the sky and floated away from the castle. Princess Zelda turned her attention towards her group of friends.

"Come on inside, girls," Princess Zelda said. Soon the whole group of girls followed Princess Zelda inside the castle. They all walked with her up the stairs an into the hallways, hugging each other in a group hug and laughing along the way. Soon, the group of girls approached the Princess Zelda's bedroom, in which they all entered inside of it. Princess Zelda closed the door behind her.

"Sigh...It's great to have all of you here with me," Princess Zelda said happily.

"We're all your friends, Zelda. There's no where else we would rather be than hanging out with you tonight," Violet commented, smiling.

"Well...maybe except going out with a hot guy," Maribel smirked.

"Oh, quit it, Maribel. You know that we would never abandon Princess Zelda," Samatha replied.

"Yeah. We will stay friends until the end, right girls!" Athena added on to Samatha's reply.

"YEAH!" the girls shouted in unison.

"Y-You...Y-You girls are...too...much," Princess Zelda choked out, with tears in her eyes.

"Awww..."the girls said in a playful manner. Then the group of six girls hugged Princess Zelda tightly.

"Let's promise each other to stay friends no matter what," Princess Zelda proclaimed.

The girls nodded in unison. Soon, Maribel grabbed one of the pillows from Princess Zelda's bed and threw it at her. Princess Zelda dodged the pillow and grabbed it out of the floor.

"So, it's a pillow fight you want. Let it begin," Princess Zelda exclaimed, grabbing the pillow from the floor and hurling it back to Maribel. Soon all the girls engaged in a frenzy pillow fight, laughing at each other. Throughout the night, the girls went on laughing and chatting, hanging out with each other, enjoying the company of one another.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. I will sometimes inscribe Princess Zelda with her title or I'll just put Zelda for short, but either way it's the same thing. The next chapter I will focus back on Link and Aryll and you'll also learn a little bit about Hairai Caldon. I will update as soon as I can. Please Review my chapter. Until Next time!**


	4. Daily Routines

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Zelda characters. I do own Hairai Caldon.

**A/N: In this chapter I will explain a little bit about my own character Hairai Caldon. There is a action scene that I will put between Link and Aryll, but they are only sparring with one another. Also there is a bath scene with Aryll but nothing happens. Please review this chapters. Now, on with the show!**

**Ratings: PG-13( action scenes and just in case)**

**Pairings: Nope! Not Yet!**

**LTTP 2036**

**By**

**Marih Dimitri (aka MJ19AQ)**

**Chapter Three: Daily Routine**

The morning sun peeked out through the window, slowly letting it rays sink in the bright, white bedroom. Link stirred a bit in the soft, plush pillows, slowly opening up his eyes. He moved around a bit underneath the covers of the soft sheets until he touched his leg against Aryll's waist, who was sleeping soundly next to him. Overnight, they both had quarreled whether or not they should share the queen side bed with each other. Link insisted that he sleep on the plush carpeted floor but Aryll stubbornly objected to that proposal and insisted that Link share the bed with her. She had argued that there was no problem with Link sleeping next to her by her side, since he was her brother. But Link argued that it was not proper for a man to sleep next to a woman, even if they were related. But, Aryll was persistent in her argument and overtime, won over her brother, Link. Link, defeated, gave in into her argument and fell asleep in the bed with her. Link removed his leg from Aryll's waist and gently shook her shoulder.

"Aryll, wake up! The sun has risen," Link whispered softly to Aryll. Aryll slowly stirred underneath the covers, moving her head slightly, slowly opening her eyes. Aryll turned around and looked at Link.

"Is it morning already," Aryll said, yawning.

"Yes Aryll. We must get up for our daily session," Link answered.

"Alright, brother. I'll rise up," Aryll responded. Aryll stretched out her arms and cracked her back, trying to shake off the sleep that was still inside of her. Link threw off the cover and got out of the bed. He was wearing his tight white pants with no shirt on. He went over to the chair that he placed his green tunic on and slipped it on him. Link fastened his belt around his waist, making sure that the tunic was snugged tightly on. He then placed his green cap on his head and put his boots on. Aryll also got out of the bed and stretched her body out, still wearing her green halter top dress on her. Aryll went over to the closet and got her boots out. She put on her slender, brown boots and fixed her hair the best way she could. Aryll walked over to the bed and started to pull the sheet out of the bed, straightening out the bed as neatly as possible. After straightening out the bed, Aryll walked by Link, who was waiting for Aryll near the door. Link pushed a button that was next to the door and opened the door. Hairai Caldon had taught both of them last night how to open the doors of the house. Link and Aryll walked out of the bedroom and proceeded to go down to the hallway, going down the stairs. Link and Aryll went downstair and saw that Hairai was already awake, with his hair wet. He was in the kitchen area, drinking a cup of coffee. Hairai looked up at Link and Aryll.

"Good morning, young ones," Hairai greeted, "Did you both have a good night sleep?"

"Yes we did. It was pleasant," Aryll replied, "and a pleasant morning to you too, Hairai."

"Thank you, my dear," Hairai answered back, smiling.

"May I ask what are you doing up so early in this hour, Hairai," Link inquired.

"I just needed to take a shower and drink my cup of coffee. I also like reading my morning newspaper, just to see what's going on around Hyrule," Hairai replied. He looked at Link and Aryll. "What are you young ones doing up early this morning?"

"We will be traveling down the forest area for our daily walks around the woods, looking at the current surroundings of the forest," Link replied.

"That sounds good," Hairai commented.

"Me and my brother love to talk his adventurous walks. We bring ourselves closer with each other," Aryll said, hugging Link.

"It's good that you would bond like that," Hairai said, getting up from the Kitchen table, "Well, if you are going to go for a walk, I need to program you in the security door lock system, just in case I need to go to Kakariko Village in order to get some supplies."

"I...don't think I quite understand what you mean, Hairai," Link replied, confused.

"Don't worry, my boy. Why don't the two of you follow me and I'll explain everything," Hairai said, gesturing Link and Aryll to follow him. Hairai went to toward the entrance to the house, with Link and Aryll closely following him. Soon, he stopped in front of a computer touch screen monitor that had a small scanning machine next to the monitor. Hairai turned his attention to Link and Aryll, that were looking at the machines in amazement.

"Have you ever seen a machine like this before, young ones," Hairai inquired.

"N-No, I have never laid eyes on such a contraption like this before," Link commented.

"Neither have I, brother. It's astounding," Aryll commented also.

"Well, I'll explain what this machine does," Hairai said, chuckling at Link and Aryll's curiosity, "This machine is called a "Hand Scan". I know it's a weird name for it but what it does is that it can enter your profile into the computer and allow you to enter into this house with the imprint scan of your hand. All you do is put your personal information on the computer and the computer will ask you to can your hand to the scanning machine. The machine will scan your hand imprints and then transfer the information to the computer. After that is finished, the computer will have your information and your hand prints in file. Then the computer will ask the host, which would be me, if I would like to put you as a "guest" or a "member of the family". After I make the appropriate selection, then the computer will update the system and confirm that you are in the system and that now you can scan your hand to enter into the house."

Link and Aryll looked at Hairai, confused at his explanation.

"I-I'm afraid I'm quite lost in your explanation as to what this device can do, Hairai," Link said, still confused.

"I-I'm puzzled as well, Hairai," Aryll said, confused as well.

"Don't worry, young ones. I think that it would be better to show you what exactly this machine does," Hairai said.

Hairai pushed in a bunch of numbers in the touch screen, which prompted to a main menu screen. Hairai touched a shortcut button that said, "New Profiles". The New Profile window popped up and immediately, the screen said, "Enter New Profile?". Hairai pushed the yes button on the screen. Soon, another screen popped up and stated, "How many profiles would you like to enter?" followed by a list of numbers from "1-4". Hairai pressed the number "2" and then pushed the "Ok" button on the screen. Soon, another screen popped up, which was the information screen. Hairai, using the keyboard that was below the monitor, started to type up Link's information. First he put Link's name on the "first name" box, then he tabbed to the "last name box". Hairai turned his attention to Link.

"Excuse me, Link. I need to ask you. Do you have a last name," Hairai asked.

"M-My last name...I-It's..."Link choked, a tear slowly forming in his eyes. Aryll rubbed his back comfortly, hugging him.

"It's okay, brother. I-I missed saying that...name too," Aryll softly said, with tears swelling up in her eyes as well.

Hairai looked at the both of them and smiled.

"It's okay, Link. You don't have to tell me," Hairai softly replied, putting his hand gently on Link. Link smiled back, relieved that he didn't have to reveal his last name. Hairai went back to the screen and decided to put his last name "Caldon" on Link's profile. Hairai tabbed to the next box that read "age". Hairai entered "18" on the box. In the next box, where it read "height", Hairai put in "5'9" for Link's height. In the next box where it said "Weight", Hairai entered "180 lbs" for Link's Profile. Also, for the occupation box, he entered "Student" as his occupation. After all the information was entered, Hairai pressed the "Submit" button. The computer prompted another pop-up screen that said, "Enter as Guest or Family Member". Hairai pushed the button that said, "Family Member" and pressed "ok". The computer hummed for a few minutes, then another screen prompted up and said, "Please place hand on scanner." Hairai opened up the scanner and turned his attention to Link.

"Link, please place your hand on this machine," Hairai said.

Link walked up to the machine and cautiously his left hand on the scanning machine. Soon, a light emitted from the machine and started to scan Link's hand. After the scanning was done, Link removed his hand from the machine and looked at the screen. The computer started to process the scan along with Link's profile. Soon, a pop-screen came up and said, "Scanning process complete. Would you like to continue with Second profile?" Hairai pressed the "yes" button and another Information screen popped up. Hairai entered Aryll's name in the "first name" box. Afterwards, he tabbed to the "last name" box, which he entered his last name, "Caldon" in his box. In the next box that read "age" he entered the number "16" on the box. In the "height"box, he entered the number "5'6" for Aryll's height. In the "weight" box, Hairai entered in the box "135 lbs" for Aryll's weight, not sure if that was her exact weight. In the "occupation" box, he entered "Student" as her occupation. After he had entered all of her information, Hairai pressed the "Submit" button. The computer prompted to a pop-screen that said, "Enter as Guest or Family Member". Hairai pushed the button that said, "Family Member" and pressed "Ok". The computer hummed for a few minutes, then a screen prompted up and said, "Please place hand on scanner." Hairai made sure that the scanner was still opened, then he turned his attention to Aryll.

"Aryll, would you please put your hand in the scanner just like your brother did," Hairai asked politely.

Aryll walked up to the scanner and cautiously placed her right hand on the scanner. A light emitted from the machine and started to scan Aryll's hand. After the scanning was done, Aryll removed her hand from the machine and looked at the screen. The computer started to process the scan along with Aryll's profile. Soon, a pop-up screen appeared and said, "Scanning process complete. Would you like to include another profile?" Hairai pressed the "No" button. Then, another screen popped up saying, "Finish processing the two profiles?" Hairai pressed the "Yes" button on the screen. The computer started to hum for a little bit, processing the two information. Then another pop-screen appeared and said, "Process is complete. Welcome Link and Aryll! Close window?" Hairai pressed the "Yes" button. The windows closed up back into the password screen. Hairai turned his attention to Link and Aryll.

"Now the both of you are entered into the computer. You can now enter in and out whenever you like. Just scan your hand next to the door entrance and the door will automatically open for you two. Every house has this program in Hyrule with the exception of Hyrule Castle and Kakariko Village. For some reason, they still have like to use door knobs in their buildings. Well, anyways you are both entered in the computer, so now you can enter in and out as often as you want," Hairai explained, smiling at both Link and Aryll.

"Thank you so much, Hairai. We really appreciate the generosity that you are displaying to us," Aryll said.

"Don't mention it, my dear. Both of you have helped me so much. More than you ever know," Hairai proudly exclaimed.

Both Link and Aryll blushed at Hairai's comment. "We must go, sis. The sun is at a good height where we might see some of the early wildlife in Hyrule," Link spoke to Aryll.

"Yes, we must take our leave," Aryll responded.

Both Link and Aryll proceeded to go out through the door. "Goodbye, Hairai. We'll be back before the break of noon," Link said as he walked out the door with Aryll.

"Bye young ones. Be careful out there," Hairai shouted, waving back at them. Hairai shook his head as Link and Aryll walked down the steps and headed towards the eastern direction of the house, heading towards the woods. Hairai walked towards the hallway that connected to his kitchen area and walked through a door that lead to his garage. Inside his garage was a small car that could seat four people. He pressed a button next to the door and open up the garage door. Taking his wallet out of his back pocket, he took out a white card that said, "Car Keys" and walked towards the driver side of the card. On the door was a keypad with some numbers on it. Hairai punched the numbers and opened the door. Inside, the car had four seat, the had a pastel beige color, which matched with the light brown dashboard. On the dashboard panel was a Six-CD player that could also play mp3 music and satellite radio. Next to the cd player, below the window panel, there was a card slot that read, "Insert Key". Hairai inserted the "Car Key" card through the slot, which automatically turned the car on. The car started to float in the air for a little bit. Hairai pushed a button on the top of the ceiling, which opened up his garage. Slowly, Hairai backed up the car, into the street. He pushed the button again to close the garage. Hairai slowly drove off towards the western side of his house, heading for Kakariko Village.

Link and Aryll continued along the pathway to the towards the woods. The trees were lush and green, and beautiful flowers adorned the pathway with bright colors. Aryll took in the beautiful sight, inhaling the sweet scent that perfumed from the flowers. Link looked around the beautiful forest entrance and saw many small birds, chirping at the bright morning sun. Many deers were also seen, grazing through the grass with their family. The deer hardly noticed Link and Aryll walking along the pathway, since both Link and Aryll took their time walking along the pathway. Soon, Link and Aryll approached a huge, open meadow, that was surrounded by trees. The sun brightly beamed down on the meadow, shedding light on the soft grass. Link quickly turned his attention to Aryll.

"This meadow hasn't changed since we left," Link commented.

"Indeed it hasn't," Aryll agreed.

"Wait here, Aryll. I'll be right back with our supplies," Link said. Link walked toward a huge tree to the left of the meadow while Aryll waited for Link to return, standing at the center of the meadow. Link walked behind the huge tree, inspecting the ground next by the roots. He saw a rope that was next to the tree. Grabbing the rope, Link pulled the rope to reveal a secret compartment that had two wooden long sticks inside. Link grabbed the two long pole sticks and quickly closed the compartment, before anybody saw him. Link abruptly came out from behind the tree and walked up to Aryll, with the two sticks in his hand. He tossed one stick to Aryll, who immediately caught the stick with ease.

"Just because we have ventured in a different era of Hyrule does not mean we should lack in our training session," Link said, determined.

"I quite agree, brother. Shall we?" Aryll gestured, gazing at her brother with determination.

Link nodded at Aryll, grinning at her. Suddenly, Link ran towards Aryll and thrusted his wooden stick to her left side but he was thwarted as Aryll blocked his attack with the wooden stick at her hand. Soon, Aryll started to thrust her stick towards Link, making direct contact with his stick as he dodged her every movement. Aryll gripped the wooden stick with her two hands, holding it tightly. She then ran up towards Link and jumped up, preparing to strike Link at a mid-air assault. Link dodged the attack by doing a back flip as Aryll came down, swinging her stick towards him. Link ran towards Aryll, trying to attack her, but failed as she somersaulted her way out of the impeding attack . Link spun around and ran toward her, trying to attack her from the back, but immediately, without turning around, Aryll blocked Link's attack with clanging her stick with Link's. Aryll spun around and started to thrust her stick toward Link, twisting and turning the stick as if it was a sword. When Aryll thrusted her stick at Link's right side, Link blocked it with his stick and also swept her feet, causing Aryll to fall on the grass on her back. Link pinned her down, gripping her wrist firmly.

"A man will want to take advantage of this situation, my dear sister. But he shall not have his way, shall he?" Link said, seriously eyeing her.

"No, he shall not. I will make certain that he doesn't try to take advantage of me," Aryll responded.

Swiftly, Aryll thrusted her foot right a Link's groin and kicking him off of her. Link clutched his sensitive area, feeling the immense pain that was throbbing all over him. Aryll quickly got up from the ground and grabbed her wooden stick, quickly grabbing Link's wooden stick as well. She quickly ran towards Link, who was still sitting on the floor in immense pain. Just as he was about to stand up from the ground, Aryll thrusted her two sticks towards Link, lightly jabbing one at his neck and the other at his stomach, holding them in place.

"If any man dares come near me, then I will smite him," Aryll replied firmly, holding her ground.

"W-Well...done...Aryll," Link commented, wincing in slight of pain. Aryll released the stick away from him and helped him up off of the ground. She threw the Link's stick back to him, as Link easily caught it.

"I'm sorry if I treated you to roughly, brother," Aryll apologized, patting Link's back.

"No, Aryll. No apology needed. You needed to get yourself out of danger. Never apologize when it concerns your life," Link firmly said, looking deeply in Aryll's eyes. Aryll nodded in response to Link's comment. "However, you are improving in your skills. You are becoming a far worthy opponent and could challenge any of the talent, young knights of Hyrule. Still, we must train for who knows what fate will dealt with us the next day," Link said.

"Well said, brother," Aryll agreed. Soon, Link and Aryll continued sparring with one another, twisting and turning, clanging their sticks with one another, sweating profusely.

Hairai was arriving to the market place along the streets of Kakariko Village. He slowly floated alongside a small cabin with a redbrick chimney in place. An man, in his forties, was trying to cut his lawn when he spotted Hairai, descending from the air and landing softly on the ground. Immediately, he left his gardening tools on the ground and hastily walked towards Hairai, who was getting out of the car. He waved to Hairai, who saw him looking at him.

"Hey, Hairai. How have you been?" The man greeted.

"I've been well. I'm here in Kakariko Village picking up a few things for the house. What's been going on around here?" Hairai greeted back.

"Nothing much. It's been pretty quite. It's just the latest rumors about Princess Zelda partying, again. Sigh...I wonder what type of a role model she displaying for our young girls? Will she ever learn?" the Man commented.

"I don't know. I guess...time will just have to tell us," Hairai replied, "Anyways, I need to go to the market and gather some things. I have two young people that are staying with me."

"Really? Are they relatives of yours," the Man questioned.

"No. They are both new travelers to Hyrule and they needed a place to stay. I'm surprised. They are the most eloquented young people that I have ever met. The pair are siblings. A brother and a sister with a strong bond for each other," Hairai explained.

"Do they have parents?" the Man questioned further.

"It appears that the parents are deceased, for when I put the young man's profile in the "Hand Scan" program to get into the house and asked him for his last name, he choked into tears along with his younger sister. So I just put my last name into his profile, so that way I wouldn't bring up that subject again," Hairai explained further.

The man eyed Hairai, looking at him seriously. "Hairai...are you trying to adopt those young people into your home? Did you forget what happened to your wife..." the man said but was interrupted by Hairai.

"Let's not talk about that," Hairai sadly said, "It's hard enough that I'm reminded about her everyday. I...miss her. We wanted to have children together."

"I know that she meant the world to you, Hairai. I knew that she would have wished for children, just like you wanted too have some. But...you can't replace the lost of your wife with these young people the you have invited into your home," Harold pointed out.

"I know, Harold, I know. But...Those young ones, Link and Aryll. They...they really made me feel like they are my children. I just can't help myself when I look at them. Sometimes, I wish that they were my children," Hairai sighed. Harold looked at Hairai sorrowfully, feeling his pain. Harold smiled at Hairai, comforting him.

"Well, Hairai. At least you are helping those young people. I'm sure that they are eternally grateful for your kindness," Harold commented.

"I guess you're right," Hairai agreed, "Well, I have to get going to the Kakariko shop before it closes. I wanted to get a surprise for Link and Aryll. I see you later, Harold."

"See ya and have a good day," Harold waved to Hairai as he was going inside the Kakariko shop.

Meanwhile, Link and Aryll were traveling back to the Hairai's white house. Both were dripping in sweat, with cuts and scrapes all over their body, worn out from their sparring session. Slowly, Link and Aryll walked up the steps of the white house, their bodies aching from the intense battling that both had performed earlier on the day. Up the stair and in front of the door, Link placed his hand on the white screen. The screen immediately scanned Link's hand and opened the door for him. Both Link and Aryll walked inside the house, searching for Hairai.

"Hairai, we came back," Link shouted at the empty house.

"Hairai?" Aryll shouted as well. Both listened to see if their was any signs that Hairai was inside the house, but they heard nothing.

"I guess...we went somewhere, brother," Aryll commented.

"Yes, I do believe you are right. Perhaps we should make a feast for him when he arrives," Link suggested.

"That's a grand idea, brother. But...we do not know how to use the strange devices that he used to prepare our feast that we ate last night," Aryll inquired.

"That is true, Aryll. But, we do not need such things. Our uncle taught us how to cook and we shall use the same methods that he used. We will just require to...borrow some items from Hairai. He won't mind. I'm sure that he will enjoy the feast that we'll prepare for him. Let's get started, Aryll," Link excitedly said.

"I'm with you, brother," Aryll happily replied.

Link went into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator, grabbing some vegetables, meats, and other items for the feast. Aryll walked into the kitchen as well and grabbed some utensils from the cabinets and drawers, getting a cutting board in the process. Link placed the food on the table. Link walked towards a door to his left, next by the kitchen and walked outside at the left side of the house. He saw an old pot and some chopped pieces of wood that was next to the house. Link grabbed a good amount of pieces of chopped wood and started to pile them in a circular form on a level dirt patch. Link gathered some rocks that were nearby and started to place them around the pieces of wood. He grabbed two long pieces of stick and fiercely rubbed them together, constricting them to make a fire. Soon, the stick started to burn and a fire was formed from the sticks. Link blew onto the fire, making sure that the fire was fulled flamed to a good size. He hastily put the pot on top of the fire. Then Link got a bucket filled with water and poured it into the huge pot.

Aryll was in the kitchen, chopping up slices of vegetables, putting them in a plastic bowl. Aryll got a small bowl and started to mix ingredients for a salad dressing, pouring in all the herb, spices, and olive oil for the salad.

Outside, Link getting all the food that he had collected from the table and started to mix some ingredients inside the boiling pot, mixing in the flavors for a savory, delicious feast. Both Aryll and Link continued to prepare the feast for Hairai, mixing and boiling, sweating over a hot meal.

Hairai was flying towards his white house with a bunch of bags in the back of his car. He was passing by a field full of flowers, adorned with a beautiful array of colors. Slowly he descended from the sky and stopped his car on the ground. Hairai got out of the car and started to walk towards the beautiful array of flowers, plucking some choice colors and gathering them together in a bunch. He tied the group of beautiful flowers into a bouquet, carefully putting them in the back of his car. Hairai got in his car and started to ascend towards the sky, floating gently towards his white house. He pushed the button that opened up his garage door and slowly entered inside his garage. Slowly his car started to descend on he ground, floating gently downwards on the cement floor. Hairai got out of his car and opened up his back door. He grabbed all of his grocery bags, which were filled with some clothing, shampoo and conditioners, ands some other essential items. He closed the back door and proceeded to walk towards the entrance to the kitchen.

As soon as he opened up his door, he could smell the aroma of well prepared food hovering around the kitchen area into his dining room. He slowly walked towards the dining area, carefully checking out his surroundings to see if Aryll and Link were present. Hairai walked into the dining room and was shocked to see that a grand banquet had been prepared for him. There was an array of moisten, tender, meats, steamed vegetables, and fresh baked bread waiting for him on the table, each hot and ready to be served. Hairai almost dropped his groceries over the shock of all the well prepared food sitting on top of his table. On the left side of the table, Link and Aryll were standing up, smiling at Hairai.

"Good afternoon, Hairai. We have prepared a delicious feast for you," Aryll said.

"We wanted to surprise you with a banquet since you have been so generous to offer us a home to stay in. I hope that you will be pleased with our meal that we both worked hard to prepare for you," Link happily said.

"Y-You...young ones d-did this for...me?" Hairai choked, with tears in his eyes.

Link and Aryll nodded in response, happily smiling at Hairai.

Hairai was filled with love for Aryll and Link. Immediately, Hairai put his bags of groceries on the ground and gave both Link and Aryll a big hug, silently crying. Link and Aryll returned the gesture and hugged him back tightly, happily smiling at him. Hairai broke off from the hug and wiped his tears away.

"T-Thank You, Link and Aryll. This is truly a treat," Hairai cheerfully said. Hairai grabbed his bags from the floor and put them on a chair. "I got a surprise for you two," Hairai grinned.

Link and Aryll looked at Hairai, curious over what he had purchased. Hairai pulled out a couple of clothes out. He handed the clothing to Aryll. Aryll looked at Hairai, smiling at him.

"A-Are these garments...for me?" Aryll asked, with her eyes sparkling.

"Yes, my child. I noticed that you and your brother have been wearing the same pair of clothing ever since I first saw you, so I wanted to give you both some new fresh clothing to wear so that I can get out of your dirty ones," Hairai explained, blushing slightly.

"T-Thank you, Hairai. I shall try out these new garments as soon as I cleanse myself," Aryll said, running her fingers through wet, sticky hair.

"I thought you might wanted to take a shower, so I brought some shampoo and conditioner for you, plus a body wash made out of milk and honey fragrances with a small sponge," Hairai said, showing all the condiments that he described to Aryll. Aryll took the supplies from Hairai and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Hairai. I shall cleanse myself at the local pond when I have the chance," Aryll said.

"T-The local pond? Nonsense, my child. I will show you how to use the shower in the bathroom," Hairai firmly said, gesturing to Aryll and Link, "Both of you follow me."

Hairai walked upstairs toward the bathroom, with Link and Aryll following him. Inside the bathroom, Hairai walked towards the shower stall, opening up the glass door that surrounded it. Inside the shower stall was a shower head and below that was a panel with color buttons on them. On the panel it had a sign that read, "On" and "Off". On the color button, their was three of them that read, "Cold", "Warm" and "Hot". Below the color buttons was a dial knob that could control the amount of temperature that the water would be spewing out. Above the color buttons was another panel with two buttons that read, "Faucet" and "Shower". Hairai turned his attention to Link and Aryll, who were curiously looking at the shower stall.

"Now, I'm going to show you how to turn on the water for the shower," Hairai started to explain, "First, you press this button that said "On" and that will turn on the water on the Faucet. Here, I'll show you." Hairai pressed the "On" button. Soon, the water flowed freely through the faucet, smoothly churning on the shower floor. Hairai turned his attention back to Aryll and Link.

"Next, if you want to have warm or hot water, all you have to do is press the button that reads "Warm or Hot", which I will show you right now," Hairai said, pressing the "Warm" button, "Then, you can switch from the faucet to the shower head and vice versa by pressing either button's "faucet" or "shower", that I will now press." Hairai pressed the "shower" button. Soon, water gently flowed down from the shower head, spraying down to the shower floor. Aryll touched the water, feeling the gentle water dripping down on her fingers, feeling the warmth of the water on her skin.

"This water feels warm against my skin. Perhaps I should cleanse myself here in this strange contraption. Will you be able to assist me if I have any trouble working this device?" Aryll politely asked.

"Uh...I-I'm not ...related to you and it wouldn't be right for me to see you...exposed," Hairai commented, blushing hugely, "B-But maybe your brother, Link, can help you out. If you need to turn off the water for any reason, all you have to do is press the "Off" button and the water will automatically turn off. Did I explain everything clearly for the both of you?"

"Yes," Link and Aryll said in unison.

"Very well, then. I'll leave all these supplies for you, Aryll and I'll just go downstairs and get Link's new clothing as well," Hairai said, rushing out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Link and Aryll just look at the bathroom door, confused at just what happen. Both of them shrugged it off, focusing on the shower.

"Well, brother. I shall cleanse myself now. Would you be so kind as to get me two drying cloths while I undress myself?" Aryll asked.

"Y-Yes, Aryll. I'll get them for you," Link hastily said, slightly blushing. Link opened up a closet door that was on the side of the sink. He saw two towels that were a big enough for Aryll to wrap her body and hair around and dry off. He quickly grabbed the towels from the closet and shut the door. Aryll slowly started to take off her halter-top dress, making sure that her dress didn't get torn. Soon, she was completely naked, her tone body exposed into the sunlight. Link turned around but quickly turned away when he saw that Aryll had completely undressed herself.

"H-Here's...the...cloths...that you...wanted," Link nervously handed her the towels, having his eyes covered by his hands, blushing.

"Thank you, brother. Will you please step outside so that I can throughly cleanse myself? I shall call you if I need assistant," Aryll said.

"Sure, sister. If you need me, I shall be outside waiting for you," Link said. He hastily walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Aryll entered inside the shower, letting the warm water flow down her toned out body, wetting her soft skin. Aryll grabbed the body wash and open up the bottle. She squeezed the body wash into the sponge and started to lather herself on the soapy substance, scrubbing her body from the top of her neck to the bottom of her toes. She rinsed herself off the soapy suds, making sure that all the suds were completely rinsed off. Soon, Aryll wetted her hair, making sure that all her strands were soaked throughly. Aryll took the bottle of shampoo and poured some of the contents on her hand. She started to lather her hair throughly, scrubbing her head at the same time. After she rinsed out her hair throughly, Aryll poured out some contents of conditioner on her hand. Aryll started to scrub her hair with the conditioner, making sure that every strand was moisturized evenly. Aryll rinsed her hair off throughly and then she pushed the "Off" button, turning off the water completely. Aryll stepped out of the shower stall and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body. Aryll took the other towel and wrapped her hair around. Soon, she was rubbing her body dry, making sure that she wiped away any water from her body. Aryll slowly sifted through the clothing and was holding some pink panties that was in the pile of clothing. Aryll slowly slipped them on, making sure that they were nice and snug. She found a pink bra in the clothing and started to slip it on her, but was having trouble closing it. Soon, she was able to latch on the hooks together into a tight fit, fixing her bra. Aryll saw a pair of dark blue low-rider jeans, and she slipped them on, zipping them up tightly and buttoning them so that it had a good fit on her body. The last piece of clothing was a pink shirt and a pair of pink sandals. Aryll slipped on the pink shirt that clung to her body and she slipped into her pink sandals. Seeing a comb on the counter, she started to straighten out her hair, evenly spreading out her strands of blonde hair. After fixing herself a bit, Aryll looked in the mirror, amazed at the garments that were given to her. Aryll opened the door to the bathroom, holding her green halter-top dress on her arm.

Link was standing next to the doorway, waiting for Aryll to finish in the shower. Soon, Aryll came out of the bathroom and Link was shocked to see Aryll with her tight, dark blue jeans and pink t-shirt that clung to her body. Link walked up to Aryll, still staring at her.

"Y-You're...beautiful, Aryll," Link commented.

"Thank you, brother," Aryll replied, blushing. Soon, Hairai walked upstairs carrying Link's clothes with him. He looked at Aryll and was amazed at how beautiful she looked.

"Y-You...are...stunning, my child," Hairai commented, causing Aryll to blush even more, "Should I throw away your old clothes."

"N-No...I could never give up these garments. T-They were given to me by someone...dear in my heart. My uncle..." Aryll sadly stated. Hairai smiled at Aryll.

"Would you like for me to wash your old clothes so that way they'll be new and crisp? I'll make sure that they won't get torn," Hairai confirmed. Aryll nodded and handed Hairai her halter-top dress. Hairai gently took the cherished garment from Aryll and handed Link his new clothing.

"Here's some new clothes that I got for you as well, Link," Hairai said. Link smiled and took the clothes respectfully from Hairai.

"Do not worry about me. The both of you enjoy the feast that we have prepared. I shall cleanse myself and join you shortly," Link said as he entered into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

**Whew! I'm done with this chapter. It's pretty long, huh! Please review this chapter. The next chapter I will continue a little bit from this chapter but...be prepared for I'm now going to get to the storyline. YAY! Get ready, for things are about to change for both Aryll and Link. Until Next time. **


	5. History Repeats

**Disclaimer: **I do not the Legend of Zelda or any other characters from the game. I do own Hairai Caldon.

**A/N: This chapter will finish off from the next chapter. Also, the story line will start to develop and some big changes for Link and Aryll as history is going to repeat itself. Also, even though this fanfic takes place in a futuristic setting, I will not be implying futuristic weapons. I thought that the items and old style weapons from the game was pretty awesome, so they will remain the same. Just to note: there is a bit of a scene involving the king of hyrule that will be gore, but I'm putting it there since in the storyline he gets done away with by Agahnim. My music inspiration is that of the OC remixed Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. I'll notify what clip I'm listening to while writing this fanfic. If anyone would like a clip of the music, just email me and I'll send it to you. Anyways, please read and review and I'll update as soon as I can. A BIG thanks to Paul Sheldon for reviewing my chapters so far. Here it comes, the chaos. :P**

**Another Note: Princess Zelda's telepathic message-**_italics. _

**LTTP 2036**

**By**

**Marih Dimitri(aka MJ19AQ)**

**Chapter Four: History Repeats**

Link was inside the bathroom, dropping his new garments on the floor next to the toilet. He walked up to the closet and grabbed two fresh new towels to use. He closed the closet door and headed for the shower stall. He pressed the "On" button and water started to flow freely from the faucet. Link touched the water, making sure it was the right temperature. He pressed the one of the color buttons that read, "Warm" and turned the dial knob below the to adjust the temperature to his liking. Link touched the water again with his hands, satisfied as how warm it feel on his silk, smooth hands. Link started to get undress, taking his belt off along with his green tunic. Link neatly folded his green tunic and belt and laid it on the floor next to his new garments. Link slowly slipped out of his tight, white pants, taking off his boots in the process. He folded his pants neatly and placed them on the floor with his folded green tunic and belt. Link pressed the button that read, "Shower". Suddenly, water flowed freely and gently from the shower head to the shower floor. Link stepped inside the shower and saw a bar of soap on the side of the shower stall. Closing the door to his right, Link grabbed the soap bar and started to scrub himself all over. He scrubbed his body from his well-muscled abs to his strong toned out legs, down to his toes, making sure that he body was scrubbed throughly. He rinsed himself off, watching as the soapy suds slid down his well built figure and into the drainage. Link started to wet his hair, making sure that every strand was covered. Link spotted a shampoo for men next to the bottle of body wash that Aryll had used in her shower. Link took the bottle and opened it, pouring some of the contents on his hand. Rubbing the contents together, Link lathered his hair of the moisturizing shampoo, evenly coating every strand of his hair with the shampoo. Soon, he rinsed out his hair throughly, making sure that all of the shampoo had been washed away from every strand of his hair. Link rinsed out all his body, making sure that no soap suds were washed away. Link pressed the button that read, "Off", and the water stopped flowing from the shower head. Link opened the shower door and walked out of the shower stall, steam emitting from his cleanse body. Link grabbed a towel from the floor and wrapped it around his waist, making sure that it was nice and snug. Link took a towel smaller than the one he wrapped himself around and started to dry off his hair, shaking off the excess water that was dripping from his golden locks.

After Link was finishing drying off his hair, he unwrapped the towel that was around his waist and started to dry off his body entirely. Link hanged up the towels on the towel rack next to where Aryll hanged up her towels. Link picked up the fresh, new, garments and sifted through them. Soon, he found a pair of white briefs, looking at them strangely. Shrugging, Link slipped on the white briefs, making sure that they were nice and snug. Soon, he unfolded a pair of blue jeans on and slipped them on, zipping up the pants and buttoning them, fitting them perfectly on his body. Link grabbed the blue t-shirt and unfolded them. He slipped on the blue t-shirt pulling it down into a perfect fit. The blue t-shirt clung into his body, showing his many muscles, cut abs, and broad shoulders. Lastly, he grabbed a pair of white socks that were left and slipped them on his feet, along with his brown boots. Adjusting his clothes, Link looked at himself in the mirror, surprised that the clothing fitted so well. Link opened up a drawer and took out a comb. Link combed his hair, straightening out every strand of hair, making sure that there was not split ends. After he was done combing his hair, Link took his other clothing from the floor and walked out of the bathroom door.

Hairai was in the laundry room, preparing to wash Aryll's green halter top dress in the washer. Link walked past the laundry room, only to retrace his steps back to the laundry room. He walked inside the door as Hairai placed Aryll's garment inside the washer. Link tapped Hairai's shoulder gently.

"Huh...Oh, Link. It's you," Hairai said, surprised at Link's appearance. Hairai looked at Link, amazed at how the new clothing fitting him so well.

"My, you're a handsome young man, Link. All the young ladies will be chasing after you from now on," Hairai commented. Link blushed at Hairai comment, but smiled as he approach him.

"Hairai, I wish to ask you if you could cleanse out my clothing as well, along with Aryll's, please!" Link politely asked.

"Sure, my boy. I'll wash them for you. Don't worry, I'll take good care of them," Hairai said. Link gave the neatly folded clothing to Hairai, in which he gently started to put them inside the washer.

"My I ask, Hairai, What is that strange contraption?" Link said, continually staring at the strange device.

"Why...this is a washer. I'll show you and Aryll how to use it later on, okay?" Hairai explained, smiling to Link. Link smiled back and exited the laundry room as Hairai continued to tend to the clothing. Hairai gently unfolded Links green tunic and pants, placing them inside the washer. Hairai then scrubbed Link's belt with some soap and warm water. After scrubbing all the dirt off from the belt, Hairai rinsed it off in warm water. He hanged up the belt on the clothes rack to dry. Hairai added some laundry detergent into the washer with also some fabric softener and closed the lid from the washer. Hairai walked out of the laundry room and walked towards the kitchen area, where Link and Aryll was waiting for him. Hairai smiled at the two siblings, eyeing the food that they had worked hard to prepare for him.

"Well, young ones. Let's not stand around here all day. Let's eat!" Hairai said, chuckling.

Hairai pulled out a chair for Aryll to sit on, in which she sat down, thanking Hairai for helping her. Hairai pulled out a chair for Link, in which he sat on as well, across of Aryll. Hairai took his seat at the front of the table. Aryll started to serve Hairai's plate filled with some pieces of cut ham, a spoonful of mashed potatoes and a bread roll with a slice of butter on the side. Hairai briefly got up to get a bottle of wine. He poured some wind into his glass and placed the bottle next to him. Link and Aryll poured some water to their glasses and placed the pitcher on the center of the table. Link started to serve himself a plateful of food, filled with mashed potatoes, pieces of cut ham and some green vegetables with a slice of butter on top. Aryll served herself a plateful of food, filled with some steaming vegetables, a few slices of cut ham and turkey, a bread roll with a slice of butter and some mashed potatoes. Both Link and Aryll looked at Hairai, who was smelling the aroma of the food that surrounded the kitchen table.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Hairai asked Link and Aryll.

"We waiting for you to take the first bite of our feast that we had prepared for you," Aryll replied.

Hairai nodded and grabbed his fork, lifting up a piece of the cut ham. Slowly, he put the ham inside his mouth and started to chew on the piece of ham, slowly, savoring the flavor of the ham. Soon, Hairai swallowed the ham down his throat and took a sip of wine, washing the ham down, contentedly. Hairai looked at Link and Aryll, smiling at them.

"This...food is absolutely delicious. I-I've never had food so well prepared in my life. Both of you did an excellent job cooking this meal. Huh, you're an even better cook than I am," Hairai commented, licking his lips, still tasting the sweet ham in his mouth. Link and Aryll looked at each other, relieved that Hairai enjoyed the food. Soon, both Aryll and Link started to eat their food, each savoring the warmth of how the food tasted. All three of the them were silent, slowly eating to their fill of all the food that Link and Aryll had worked so hard to prepare. Soon, all that was left was empty plates on the table and full bellies. Link, Aryll and Hairai all sat back and relax, content of all the food that they had eaten.

"That meal was absolutely delicious. Thank you, young ones," Hairai said, slowly patting his stomach.

"Your thanks is greatly received," Aryll responded, rubbing her stomach gently. Link sat at his chair, slowly rubbing his full stomach, content of all the food that he had eaten. Hairai sat up on his seat and looked at both Link and Aryll.

"I want to ask you young ones something. Have you ever heard of Hyrule's history?" Hairai questioned.

Both Link and Aryll nodded No in response, wondering what he was talking about.

"Since you both don't know Hyrule's history, then I will tell you. Centuries ago, their was another world called the Golden Land. It was a vast place, very beautiful and looked much like Hyrule. It was said that the Golden Land was Hyrule's twin, since everything was very similar to Hyrule. Anyways, in this Golden Land was a tremendous power of gold. It had the power to grant the wishes of whoever first touches it, whether their heart was good or bad. One day, a thief called Ganondorf stumbled into the dark world. He was the first person ever to touch the power of gold and according to his desires, the world was consumed into darkness. His evil heart wanted power and control of that world and that's exactly what he got. Soon, evil men started to come to the golden land, seeking the power of gold for themselves, but no one had ever returned. However, Ganondorf, now called Ganon, was not satisfied with having conquered the golden land, now known as the Dark World. He wanted to take complete control of both worlds. So, gathering much as men that sided with him as he could, he started to lead a direct assault towards Hyrule Castle, which started the Imprisoning War. Many brave knights fought in order to protect Hyruleagainst the dark forces from the Dark World. The King of Hyrule at that time, ordered that seven wise men seal the entrance to the Dark Land, preventing anyone else from entering into Hyrule. The seven wise men started to cast the seal, but at the same time, they were in danger of being killed by Ganon's army. So, the brave knights defended the seven wise men, giving their lives so for them. Soon, the seven wise men casted the seal on the entrance to the Dark World and evil flowed no more into Hyrule. Ganon has remained imprisoned in the Dark World, unable to get out. Many lives were lost in the Imprisoning War, including that of many knights in Hyrule. Only a few of them are left remaining, who share the bloodline of the knights. Afterwards, peace consumed the land and all was well. But...still, there is the threat that someone will try to break the seal one day. If that happens, all of Hyrule will go into an age of darkness. I just hope that never happens. However, many people in Hyrule don't learn from history or they refuse to acknowledge it. There has been rumors that many people have been disappearing from the mountain regions where supposedly, a portal to the Dark World had been found. But those are only rumors for I don't know if they are true or not. So, that's our history. Pretty long, huh?" Hairai said.

"That's...an interesting story, Hairai," Aryll commented.

"Yes, people should learn from the past," Link replied.

"Well, young ones. Why don't we picked up our plates and put them on the sink," Hairai suggested, getting up from his chair. Link and Aryll did likewise and got up from their chairs and started to gather some plates, carrying them towards the kitchen sink.

**Two Months Later**

Two months have passed since Aryll and Link arrived in the future version of Hyrule. Both had learned much of how to use all the equipment in Hairai's house. They had learned how to use the stove and oven. Even after many burned meals, they were able to finally get the hang of how to cook food using the machines. Hairai had taken them many times to Kakariko Village, where they would help him shop for supplies for the house. Aryll and Link met all of the local townspeople that lived in Kakariko Village, from the old woman living in a small cabin, to a bug catching kid who liked to use the old bug catching net inside of the new, modernized nets that had button on it, making it easier to catch bugs. Link and Aryll still took their morning walks and also sparred with each other in the same meadows, training themselves and improving their skills. Aryll was getting much better dodging Link's blows and was able to strike him more quickly and accurately. Link, however, was gaining more speed and stamina from his sparring sessions, still encouraging Aryll to do her best and give her all.

Hairai had also taken them shopping for some more clothing for Aryll and Link to wear. Even with the new garments, Link and Aryll still kept their old clothing that their uncle so lovingly provided for them. Soon, it was nighttime in Hyrule. Both Link and Aryll were getting ready for bed, dressing in their own pajamas. Link wore a pair of cotton pants and a cotton white t-shirt. Aryll was wearing a long cotton night gown, brushing her hair, straightening it out before heading to bed. Aryll looked out at the window, seeing that it was raining hard outside. Aryll got up from her chair and looked outside the window at the pouring rain.

"Brother, remember what happened last time it rained like this in Hyrule?" Aryll said.

"Yes. I went off to save Princess Zelda," Link replied, looking out at the window, "That was the day that uncle...passed away."

"Yes," Aryll sorrowfully replied, "Even though you were able to bring him back through the power of the triforce, still, I-I...was devastated that I had lost our dear uncle, the only family member we had left alive...besides you, Brother."

"I know what you mean, Aryll," Link agreed, looking down on the floor. Link looked back up at Aryll's eyes and smiled. "Don't worry, Aryll. Our uncle is safe and well and...that's all what matters right now."

"I agree, Brother," Aryll responded, smiling back at Link.

"Come on, Aryll. We must get our rest," Link said, gesturing Aryll to the queen size bed. Aryll nodded at Link and walked towards the best, lying down on the soft, comfortable mattress on her right side. Link lied down next to her on his side, slipping his arm around her waist and hugging her tightly. Soon, both was fast asleep, snoring slightly as the rain continued to pound outside.

Meanwhile, back in Hyrule Castle, Princess Zelda was in her room, trying out a brand new gown. It was white laced with a purple covering on top of it, with the royal symbol incrested on the dress. She had white shoes. Princess Zelda was twirling around in her dress when suddenly the news flashed on.

"This is Barbara Sanderns with and Update," the News Reporter said, "In the past few weeks, several girls have been reported missing. So far the authorities have found no suspects in the case of the missing girls but have confirmed that another girl was taken earlier today with no witnesses. The authorities are encouraging all young women in Hyrule to be alert of their surroundings. The King of Hyrule has proclaimed that he will investigate this matter personally." Princess Zelda turned off the TV and started to walk out of her bedroom, with the dress still on her. For some weeks, Princess Zelda has been trying to contact her friends, but she wasn't able to get through to them. She decided to talk to her father about this and the recent occurrences with the missing girls. Princess Zelda proceeded to walk down the hallway to the t-intersection. She turned to the right and walked up the stair towards the throne room.

Inside the throne room, the King was greatly distressed about the events that were occurring. He sat at his throne room, waiting for his trusted Advisor, Agahnim to arrive. Soon, Aganhim was walking down the corridors in the throne room, towards the King with two soldiers behind him. Agahnim bowed to the King respectfully looking at his eyes.

"You summoned me, your majesty," Agahnim smoothly asked.

"Yes, Agahnim. You may rise," the King replied.

Agahnim stood up and looked at the King, never wavering his eyes off of him.

"Lately, there has been many young women disappearing in Hyrule without a single trace of where they have gone or who have taken them. What concerns me the most is that all of the girls are Zelda's friends. These girls have been with her ever since she was a child. I don't want to think about what horrible things are happening to them," King said.

"I know of your concern, your highness. They are highly class girls and they are very important members in Hyrule. More than you know," Agahnim commented.

"In this time of hour, I need your assistant in helping me find these girls, Agahnim. There families are worried about them and I fear for their safety. Please help me," the King pleaded.

"I'm afraid, your majesty, that I'll be unable to assist you in your hour of need," Agahnim slightly grinned as a solider started to move behind the King.

"B-But, Why not?" The King inquired.

"Because...the girls have already been taken into my possession," Agahnim smirked evilly.

"W-What? W-Why would you take those innocent girls for? What have they done to you?" the King nervously replied.

"Heh, surely you know about the history of Hyrule. Seven wise men sealed the Golden Land, preventing anyone from entering into it and out of it. However, there remained one man who wanted to come forth out of the Golden Land, or the Dark World as the people now call it. His name is Ganondorf and he was furious for being entrapped in the Dark World. Throughout the years, he had found a way to break wise man's seal that would set him free into Hyrule and allowing him to gain control over this land. But, since he couldn't come out of his prison, he had to find someone that was able to break the seal for him. That's when I came along," Agahnim explained.

"Y-You are...his servant," the King asked, shocked at what he was hearing.

"Indeed, your majesty. The strange earthquakes, natural disasters and other events that were occurring in Hyrule were all caused by Ganondorf, now known as Ganon. He created these events to frighten the people of Hyrule and to break free from his prison. When I came along and eradicated all of these problems, you were so impressed that you made me your personal Advisor. Ever since I came into that position, I have been secretly searching for the seven descendants of the wise men, looking everywhere, leaving no stone unturned, so that way I can break the seal of the seven wise men and realize my master, Ganon, from his contemptible prison, thus joining Hyrule with the Dark World. Heh...By being your Advisor, I had gained access to the throne in which I easily was able to allude you and your daughter, Princess Zelda," Agahnim explained further, never taking his eyes off of the King.

"Y-You...used me for your own evil purposes. What happened to those girls," the King demanded, shaking fiercely out of anger.

"All six of Zelda's friends have been captured and five have already been casted into the Dark World, they being descendants of the seven wise men. The seal is weakening as I speak and it's only a matter of time when I cast the final one, your daughter Princess Zelda, into the Dark World. Soon, the seal will be broken and all of Hyrule will bow to the whims of my master, Ganon," Agahnim smiled sinisterly.

"I won't let you get away with his, Agahnim," the King harshly replied, standing up from his throne. The King turned his attention to the solider. "Seize Agahnim at once."

The King waited for the solider to move but no response came out of him.

"What's going on? What have you don..." the King was interrupted as a solider came from behind him, grabbing hold of him tightly with a sword pressed against his throat.

"Heh...You see your majesty. I now have complete control of this castle and of all the soldiers. You cannot stop me from achieving my goal. I won't allow anyone to get in my way," Agahnim spurned, looking at the King darkly.

The King struggled to get away but the solider had a tight grip on him.

"Since I now have the castle under my control, you are no longer needed. Don't worry about your daughter, my king. She will be useful after all for soon she will join her friends in the Dark World, but unfortunately for you, you will not live to see Hyrule be merged with the Dark World," Agahnim grimly replied.

"N-No, Zelda..."the King whispered. Agahnim nodded to the solider in which he swiftly slit the King's throat. A gurgling sound was heard from the King bleeding profusely from his neck, flowing down to the floor. Soon, the King collapsed on his throne and expired, with Agahnim chuckling evilly.

"So long, your majesty," Agahnim spurned out. He focused his attention towards the castle soldiers. "Remove him before someone comes into the throne room," he ordered.

Agahnim started to leave the throne room when Princess Zelda entered through the doors, walking towards the throne.

"Dad, Where are you..." Zelda was cut off as she saw her father sitting on the throne room, with his throat slit, blood flowing freely on his robe.

"FATHER!" Zelda kneeled down on the floor, crying. Agahnim slowly approached Princess Zelda, smirking evilly.

"Don't worry about him, Princess. You have your own problems," Agahnim coldly said.

Princess Zelda immediately got up from the floor and slowly started to back away. "Wh-What have you done to him...y-you...BASTARD!" Princess Zelda shouted at Agahnim. Agahnim sent a death glare at Princess Zelda, seething at her.

"You're a selfish, spoiled brat, Princess. But soon, you will be useful to me for I plan to take control of Hyrule. As for you father, he's no longer my concern for now I control this castle. You're...friends have been casted to the Dark World and soon you will join them. Then all of Hyrule will be consumed into Darkness and the Dark World will merge with Hyrule, thus bowing to the whims of my master, Ganon," Aganhim explained, laughing evilly.

Princess Zelda shook her head at disbelief for her father's trusted Advisor had turned on him. Not looking back, Princess Zelda turned around and dashed to the doorway, running away far away from Agahnim as far as she could.

"Seize her. I need her in order to break the seal," Agahnim ordered. Soon, the castle soldiers ran out the door and started to chase after Princess Zelda.

Zelda was running through the hallways, trying to find and exit out of the castle. She ran through every corner, seeing that the soldiers were in a trance, being controlled by Agahnim. Zelda proceeded to run through the main hall, when the castle soldiers who were chasing her grabbed her dragging her towards the dungeon. Princess Zelda kicked and screamed for help, but the soldiers held her tightly never letting go. Soon, the soldiers arrived at the dungeon with Princess Zelda. The main guard opened up the lock in which Princess Zelda was thrown into the cell. The soldiers left the dungeon and went back to their duties. Zelda saw that her friend, Athena, was also inside the dungeon cell with her. Immediately, Princess Zelda ran up to Athena and hugged her tightly.

"A-Athena...thank the goddesses that you're here," Princess Zelda cried. Athena cried with her, hugging her tightly.

"Zelda...Are you alright?" Athena asked.

"N-No...My father was killed by Agahnim. He turned on him. I don't know what's going on, but, I'm scared," Princess Zelda choked out, sobbing.

"I...don't exactly know either, but, it has something to do with breaking the wise men's seal. All of our friends are gone. I was kidnaped in broad daylight by one of the soldiers. Zelda, all of the soldiers are under his control," Athena exclaimed.

"I know. They grabbed me while I was trying to escape from the castle. What should we do?" Zelda hastily said.

Athena held Princess Zelda's shoulders firmly, looking straight at her eyes. "You have to use your telepathic powers, Princess."

"Wh-What?" Zelda exclaimed, shocked at the statement.

"It's the only way we'll be able to get out of here. Someone is bound to hear you and come to help us out of this mess," Athena explained.

"I-I don't know if I can," Princess Zelda replied, looking nervously at Athena.

"You have to, Princess. All of Hyrule is in danger. Who knows Agahnim will do next!" Athena firmly stated.

Princess Zelda nodded, realizing that Hyrule was in danger and for the first time, she needed help. Soon, footsteps could be heard coming from the hallway, approaching their cell door. Two soldiers stood in front of the dungeon cell along with Agahnim. Agahnim looked at the two girls, piercing his eyes at Princess Zelda.

"Take the girl, Athena, with us. We shall cast her into the Dark World tonight," Agahnim ordered. Athena held Princess Zelda tightly.

"Use your powers, Zelda. Contact someone to help you out before Agahnim gets to you," Athena whispered.

Princess Zelda nodded in reply, her tears flowing freely from her eyes. The cell door was unlocked and suddenly, Athena was grabbed out of the dungeon by the soldiers. The cell door slammed shut, locking in place as Princess Zelda looked through the cell bars, watching as Athena was being carried away from the dungeon.

"Don't worry about me, Zelda. Get out of here as soon as you can," Athena shouted. Princess Zelda nodded and waved to Athena. Agahnim walked out of the dungeon room behind Athena, glancing back at Princess Zelda. Soon, Agahnim was up at his chambers with Athena. The room was massive with curtains draping alongside the right side of the wall. There was a small bed rest at the center of the chambers with soldiers lined up at each corner of the room. Athena was dragged at the center of the room, where she was forced to lay on the bed rest. Athena glared at Agahnim as the soldiers attempted to lay her down.

"You won't get away with this, Agahnim. Someone will stop you," Athena spurned at Agahnim.

"I have already gotten away with it five times, my dear. You will be the sixth. As for anyone stopping me, that's unlikely. Most of the knights in Hyrule have diminished since the Imprisoning War. I doubt that there's anyone in Hyrule who share the bloodline of the Royal Knights," Agahnim said.

"You still won't get away with this. You'll see. Someone will come and save Princess Zelda. You'll pay for what you've done," Athena shouted.

"Enough of this," Agahnim spat, losing his patience. He chanted a spell on Athena in which she instantly fell asleep. Soon the soldiers laid her down the best rest while Athena slumbered away.

Agahnim started to levitate Athena in the air while chanting some strange words. Soon, power flowed through his hand and he unleashed a wave of energy, surrounding Athena with the energy. In an instant, Athena disappeared in thin air. Agahnim smirked at himself.

"Soon, Princess. You will break the final seal. Then all of Hyrule will be in control of my master, Ganon,"Agahnim said to himself, chuckling evilly.

Princess Zelda sat in her dungeon cell, wondering what happened to her friend, Athena.

"I-I have no choice. I have to get help for all of Hyrule is in danger," Princess Zelda spoke to herself. She started to concentrate on using her powers to call for help.

Back in the white house, Hairai, was sleeping soundly at his bed with the sound of the rain pouring through his window. Suddenly a stiff wind was blowing and a sound could be heard.

"_Help me..._

_Somebody help me...please!"_

Suddenly, Hairai woke up from his slumber, confused at what he had just heard. Soon, the sound could be heard again.

"_Help me..._

_Terrible things are happening in the Castle. My father, the King has been murdered by his Advisor, Agahnim. He has taken my friends and locked me up in the castle dungeon. I'm so scared! Somebody help me...please!"_

Hairai immediately rose out of his bed and went straight to his closet. He hurriedly puts some clothes on and his shoes, walking out of his bedroom. Slowly, Hairai opened the door to Aryll's and Link's bedroom, finding them still sleeping peacefully. He crept out of the room without making a sound. Hairai rushed downstair into his basement. He opened up a closet door that revealed two sharp swords and two shields, that were family heirloom. Quickly, Hairai strapped on the two swords on his back and slipped one shield on his arm. He carried the other shield on his back and walked out of the basement. Grabbing a piece of paper, Hairai started to write a note for Link and Aryll. He left the note at the kitchen table for them to read.

Hairai grabbed a flashlight and walked out of the door, closing the door behind him.

**That's the end of this chapter. The next chapter is where the action begins and a tradegy happens to Hairai. Also, Link and Aryll meet Princess Zelda. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can. Also, I apologize for the gore scene. I'm not that good in writing them. Until Next time. **


	6. Vow

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Legend of Zelda characters from the game. I do own Hairai Caldon.

**A/N: This chapter contains action in it and a tradegy happens to Hairai. Also, there is angst, but it's towards the end of this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my chapters so far. Another BIG, HUGE, THANKS, to Paul Sheldon. :) Please review. Here's the chaos. :P**

**Note: Princess Zelda's Telepathic message-**_Italics_

Hairai's letter-**_Bold Italics_**

**Rating: PG-13 (Action sequences and just in case)**

**Pairings: NOT QUITE YET!**

**LTTP 2036**

**By**

**Marih Dimitri(aka MJ19AQ)**

**Chapter Five: Vow**

Hairai walked down the road looking behind him as his house was slowly dimishing into view. He trekked forward towards the castle, looking at his surroundings. Soon, he approached the castle when he saw a castle guard with a giant shield at the entrance of the castle. Hairai crouched down at a nearby bush, watching carefully as the guard paced back in forth, bored from his post. Upon on the castle walls, Hairai saw another guard that was carrying a spear with him, pacing back and forth in forth out of boredom. Hairai waited until both guards were facing the opposite direction, towards the west. Soon, Hairai ran towards a tree and hid his body at the back of the tree, overlooking at his shoulders whether or not the castle soldiers had seen him. The castle soldiers were still overlooking at the western side of the castle, apparently watching an argument that had occurred between two other guards. Hairai turned his attention to a bush that was surrounded by a couple of trees in the north eastern side of the castle. He eyed the solider who was guarding the eastern entrance to the castle. The solider walked off from his post, turning his back from the castle. Hairai instantly ran towards the bush, skidding across the grass and landing flat on his stomach. He quickly turned around to check if he was seen. The soldiers keep on pacing back and forth, not noticing the swift movements that Hairai had made. Carefully, Hairai lifted up the bush from it's platform, revealing a secret entrance to the castle.

Hairai entered into the secret entrance, putting the bush back in it's place before falling into the darkness. Hairai fell right into a secret corridors that lead to the outside garden to the main entrance of Hyrule Castle. Hairai carefully walked down the corridors, watching his every surroundings. Suddenly, Hairai heard footsteps coming from the hallway below. He leaned pressed his back against the wall, waiting to see who was coming. Soon, two soldiers were walking out of the corridors along with Agahnim, following behind them. Hairai glared at Agahnim, never taking his eyes off of him, overhearing his conversation.

"Princess Zelda must be guarded well. Anyone foolish enough to come up to the castle and attempt a rescue mission must be stopped. I don't want any interruptions. Princess Zelda must be casted into the Dark World at the brink of the full moon. FAILURE IS NOT AN OPTION!" Agahnim ordered.

Hairai silently seethed at Agahnim, knowing what terrible power the young wizard possessed. Slowly, Hairai's shield started to slid off his arm until it softly clanged on the cemented floor, creating a small sound. Hairai quickly looked up as he noticed that the soldiers had heard the sound that the shield made. Agahnim looked keenly in the darkness, searching for the source of the sound.

"We are not alone," Agahnim stated. Hairai, realizing that Agahnim sensed his presence, Hairai slowly came out of his hiding place, taking his stand against him. Agahnim saw Hairai fully, piercing his sapphire eyes at him.

"Who might you be?" Agahnim inquired.

"It does not matter who I am, Agahnim. But I'm here to free the Princess from your evil grasp," Hairai boldly said.

"Hmm. You share the knight's bloodline from the royal house of Hyrule. I can sense it in my bones. You were foolish enough to come here for I shall let NO ONE interrupt my purposes," Agahnim exclaimed, glaring dangerously at Hairai.

Hairai pierced his eyes at Agahnim, unsheathing his two swords, preparing for battle. "I will get her out of here, Agahnim. I don't know exactly what's going on or what you purpose to do with her, but I guarantee that you'll never get away with it,"Hairai spurned at Agahnim.

"Will see about that. Guards, exterminate him," Agahnim ordered. Swiftly, the soldiers ran up to Hairai, thrusting their swords at him. Immediately, Hairai defended himself by blocking their attack with his own swords. The soldiers were thrusting their swords with Hairai, twisting and turning, swiping away at him but he blocked their attack everytime. Both soldiers jumped up and prepared to strike Hairai in a mid-air assault, but Hairai did a back flip, avoiding the strike blow that came down upon him. Hairai sent a swift kick at the soldiers, causing them to both stumble on the floor. Agahnim was watching the battle, growing impatient at every moment that he continued seeing Hairai striking the soldiers with poise and accuracy. Agahnim started to form a massive ball of energy on his hand. Swiftly, Agahnim unleashed the ball of energy directly at Hairai. The ball of energy hit it's target as Hairai was hit with the blast. He tried to block the energy using his two shields, but the amount of the energy was to much to handle and he collided back into a wall, losing his grip on the shields and swords that he was holding. Agahnim took a sword from the soldiers and walked up to Hairai, glaring at him dangerously. Hairai was trying to recover from the blast, standing up against the wall, glaring at Agahnim. Agahnim channeled his power directly to the sword. In on swift movement, he struck Hairai across the chest, causing him to collapse on the floor. Agahnim threw the sword back to the solider and glared down at Hairai, who was slightly breathing in ragged breaths.

"Humph! So much for rescuing Princess Zelda. Leave him here. He's no longer a threat to us!" Agahnim said. Soon, Agahnim and the two soldiers walked out of the corridors, leaving Hairai on the floor. Hairai was bleeding profusely, wincing in pain as he tried to breath, thinking about Link and Aryll.

"I-I'm...sorry...Link and Aryll," Hairai gasped out. Hairai sat there at the cold wall, trying his best to stay alive.

Back in Hairai's house, Link and Aryll was still sleeping. It had been an hour since Hairai had left the house unnoticed. Soon, a stiff breeze of wind came through the house while the rain was still pounding outside.

"_Help me..._

_Please, somebody help me..."_

Link stirred around in the bed, not knowing whether or not it was just the wind or a bad dream. Suddenly the sound could be heard again.

"_Help me..._

_I'm trapped in a dungeon. Agahnim has taken my friends and casted them away. Soon, I will be _

_next. He murdered my father and now he has complete control of the castle. I scared. I don't _

_know what he will do next. Please...help me..."_

"PRINCESS!" Link shouted, rising up from his bed. Aryll woke up due to Link's shouting. She rubbed Link's back as he was sweating all over.

"Brother, I something disturbing you?" Aryll asked, concerned.

"I-I...thought...I heard Princess Zelda's voice calling out to me for help," Link said, confused.

"It was all a bad dream, Brother. You have nothing to worry about. Get some rest for you shall need it for tomorrow, when Hairai is going to take us to the castle," Aryll soothed, patting Link's back.

Link nodded at Aryll. Soon, both covered themselves and started to drift off to sleep when the sound was heard again.

"_Please Help me..._

_Many people are in danger in Hyrule. Agahnim has already killed my father and he plans to _

_take complete control of Hyrule. When that happens, everyone will suffer. Please...before it's too late...help me..."_

Both Link and Aryll rose up from the bed and looked at each other. Soon, the both of them got out of bed right away and headed to Hairai's bedroom. Link opened the door from his bedroom and proceeded to go into Hairai's bedroom with Aryll following behind him.

"Hairai?" Link shouted only to hear no response coming back to him. Link approached Hairai's bed and carefully removed the covers only to find no one in the bed. Aryll looked at Link, concerned showing in her eyes. Link, along with Aryll, walked out of the bedroom and hurriedly went down stairs, searching around the kitchen area for Hairai. Soon, Link saw a piece of paper on the kitchen table. Both Link and Aryll walked to the kitchen table, examining the piece of paper curiously. Link grabbed the parchment and started to read the words out loud.

_**Link and Aryll, **_

_**I have gone out for a bit. Something...urgent came up and I needed to take care of it. Don't worry about me. I'll be back in the morning. Then, I will take the both of you to the downtown district for breakfast. I want to treat you to one of my favorite diner's in town. We'll spend the rest of the day exploring. Sounds like fun, huh? Anyways, don't go out of the house. It's still raining outside and I don't want the two of you catching a cold. I'll be back as soon as I can. Get some rest. **_

_**With Love, **_

_**Hairai**_

Link slowly released his grasp from the parchment that he held, watching it slowly glide down on the table. Link turned his attention to Aryll, who already knew what he was thinking of.

"You're going to follow him, aren't you Brother?" Aryll inquired, knowing the answer. Link deeply eyed Aryll with fire inside of him. Soon, he started to walk hastily upstairs towards his bedroom, with Aryll following him closely. Link entered into his room and opened the closet. Quickly, he took out his green tunic and white pants with his belt hanging on the tunic. Aryll watched as Link quickly stripped himself off of the soft cotton pants and shirt. He slipped on his white pants and put his white t-shirt on. Quickly he slipped on his green tunic, fastening the belt around his waist. Link was about the get his brown boots out of the closet when Aryll stepped in front of him.

"Brother, last time you detained me from joining you in battle. This time, however, I shall be at your side no matter what dangers lie ahead. I'm ready for it," Aryll firmly said.

"Aryll..." Link replied but was interrupted by Aryll. "I shall hear none of your excuses, Brother. I'm going along with you, whether you approve or not," Aryll boldly said, looking deeply in Link's oceanic eyes, filled with determination. Link shook his head and smiled at Aryll.

"You did not let me finish, dear Sister. I was inquiring whether or not you wanted me to hand over your garment for battle," Link stated, chuckling at Aryll's stubbornness. Link grabbed the green halter-top dress for Aryll and handed it too her. Turning around, Link closed his eyes, waiting for Aryll to slip on her garment. Aryll quickly stripped the night gown off of her and stripped off her bra. Aryll slipped on her green halter-top dress, making sure that it was nice and snug, fixing herself in the process. Aryll tapped on Link's shoulder, signaling him that it was okay to turn around. Link turned around, seeing that Aryll was dressed. Soon, he grabbed Aryll's slender brown boots and gave them to her, grabbing his brown boots in the process. Aryll slipped her brown boots on, making sure that they were nice and snug. Link slipped on his brown boots as well, making sure that they fitted in a tight snug as well. Aryll quickly brushed her hair, straightening out all her strands evenly. Both Link and Aryll walked out of the bedroom and rushed downstairs.

Link, along with Aryll was about to walk outside when Aryll noticed an old looking chest next to the couch in the living room. Immediately, Aryll walked up to the chest and opened it, revealing an old lamp in the chest. Aryll took the lamp out of the chest and held it up, showing the lamp to Link.

"Brother, we can use this to light our way into the castle," Aryll said, looking at the lamp. Link examined the lamp, seeing that the lamp was unused for years, but looked like the lamp that his uncle had carried with him all the time. Link nodded at Aryll and opened up the door, putting his green cap on. Link walked outside with Aryll in the pouring rain, closing the door behind them. Running towards the pounding rain, Link and Aryll dashed out, walking behind the house and running towards the castle.

Along the way they saw a sign on the road. Link approached the sign and put his fingers on the touch on screen. A hologram popped up in which letters scrolled on the screen reading, "I will give 1000 rupees to anyone who brings me the descendants of the wise men. The King". The hologram disappeared in which Link and Aryll looked at each other seriously, knowing that Agahnim was behind this. Link and Aryll continued to walk down the road, approaching the castle. Crossing the drawbridge, Link and Aryll walked up to the entrance but they were halted by a castle solider.

"Yo, kids! It's raining out here and it's well past midnight. Go home!" the soldiers said, pushing Link and Aryll out towards the road. Link and Aryll turned around, glaring at the solider, who had his back turned on them. Link and Aryll proceeded to walk along the right path of the road, where they saw another castle solider blocking the eastern entrance to the castle. Link looked at his surroundings, noticing a bush surrounded by tree at the northeastern side of the castle. Link and Aryll quickly walked up to the bush. Link glanced behind him, making sure that no one was watching him and Aryll. As soon as Link saw that the castle soldiers had their backs turned away from him and Aryll, Link lifted the bush and tossed it aside, revealing the secret entrance to the castle. Quickly Link and Aryll fell down the hole, undetected by the castle guards. Soon, Link and Aryll entered inside the a secret corridors that lead to the castle garden and the main entrance to the castle. Stealthily, Link and Aryll walked up the corridors, keeping their senses keen in case a castle solider was present.

Link heard small, gasping sounds coming from the corridors down on the hallway. Slowly, he walked towards the source of the sounds, gesturing Aryll to follow him closely. Link and Aryll approach the source of the sounds, only to be shocked when they see Hairai slumped against the wall, breathing slowly in ragged breaths, wincing in pain, two shields and swords tossed at his right side. Without hesitating, Link and Aryll quickly run up to Hairai side, kneeling down with tears in their eyes.

"H-Hairai," Aryll slightly choked, "W-What happened to you?"

Hairai slowly opened up his eyes and turned his head, looking directly at Link and Aryll, smiling weakly.

"M-My...young...ones..."Hairai managed to gasp out, "I...told...you to...stay...indoors! Y-You'll...catch...a...cold!"

"That's not important now, Hairai. What happened to you?" Link sternly asked, tears swelling up in his eyes. Hairai slowly inhaled the air around him, then slowly exhaled out, softly looking at Link's deep oceanic eyes. "I...I heard...a...message...from the...

Princess. I-I...was...about to go...inside the castle to...rescue...her, when I ...was...confronted by...A-Agahnim," Hairai gasped., "H-He saw me...so I defended...myself. I-I was...able...to allude...the castle soldiers...but...Agahnim struck me...and slashed me."

Both Link and Aryll looked at each other, fire burning from their eyes. Link turned his attention back at Hairai.

"We shall avenge you, Hairai," Link firmly stated, anger rising inside of him. Aryll carefully lifted Hairai up from the floor, wrapping her arm around his waist. Hairai gently held Aryll's hand, stopping her.

"N-No...my child...there's nothing...that you...can...do...to save me," Hairai said, knowing that death loomed near him. Aryll tears started to flow from her eyes, gently gliding down from her cheeks to the cold floor. Hairai softly wiped a tear away from her cheek, smiling weakly at her.

"P-Please...let me...lie...here," Hairai gasped out. Aryll gently settled Hairai down against the wall, her tears flowing down her cheeks. Hairai looked at both Link and Aryll, smiling weakly at them. Hairai looked to his right and saw the two swords and shield tossed aside. He turned his attention back to the two siblings.

"I-I...know...that the both...of...you...are...skilled...in the art...of fighting," Hairai softly whispered, gasping for air, "T-Take...those swords and shields...with you...and rescue...

Princess...Zelda."

Link and Aryll eyes widen, never wavering their eyes from Hairai.

"How did you come to the conclusion that we have knowledge of the art of battling," Link inquired.

Hairai weakly chuckled at Link, looking deeply in his eyes. "I-It...wasn't hard...to figure out. Y-You...both...speak...differently...from everyone...else. B-Both...of you...have a well postured...behavior. Y-You're both...Hylanians! I-I...know...that...you...came from the...past," Hairai explained, wincing in pain, "Y-You...both...are warriors! I-I...have...the bloodline...of Knights...flowing inside of me. So...do...you!"

Link and Aryll nodded at Hairai's explanation, understanding his reasoning.

"As...bloodline members...of the royal...knights of Hyrule...I ask you to...please rescue...Princess...Zelda. Take the sword...and shield...with you. F-Focus...you're energy...into the sword...making your...power flow freely...into it. T-That is the secret...technique from...the knights...of Hyrule. Use...it...well," Hairai instructed, breathing slowly.

"We shall follow your instructions, carefully," Aryll said, looking deeply in Hairai's dimming eyes.

"Come...closer...young one," Hairai whispered, gesturing Link and Aryll to approach him. Link and Aryll went up closer to Hairai until they were face-to-face with him. Hairai weakly hugged Link and Aryll, sobbing weakly and gasping for air. Hairai broke the hug, his body getting colder for the loss of blood. Hairai looked at both of Link and Aryll, placing both his hand gently at Link and Aryll's cheek.

"I-I...know that the both of you...are not my children,...but I consider you...my children. I...love...you," Hairai softly whispered, his breath shallowing,

"P-Please...Save...Princess...Zelda. S-She...is...your...destiny."

"We love you too, Hairai," Link choked, shedding his tears freely down his cheeks. Aryll shed her tears also, flowing freely down her cheeks. Hairai stroked Link's and Aryll's cheeks softly, smiling at them, never wavering his eyes off of them. Hairai shuddered a bit, his hands losing their grasp as he slumped down the floor, closing his eyes, and expired.

"H-Hairai?" Aryll cried out to him, but he remained motionless. Aryll immediately flung herself on Link's chest, crying out profusely. Link wrapped his arms around her protectively, shedding his tears, flowing them freely on his cheeks as they fell on the floor. Aryll calmed down and was sniffling on Link's chest, her eyes looking at Hairai, as he lied motionless against the wall. Aryll broke off of Link, drying her eyes with her hands. Link dried his eyes with his hands and looked at Aryll, fire welling up inside of him. Both Link and Aryll looked at Hairai's motionless body, fire sparking inside of them.

"Farewell, Hairai. We shall avenge you and we promise that Princess Zelda will be rescued out of Agahnim's reach. I shall smite him for what he has done to you. I promise you that," Link firmly stated. He turned his attention to the swords and shields on the floor. He got up and walked towards them, picking up a sword and shield. Link turned his attention to Aryll, looking at her seriously.

"Aryll, this is a dangerous, perilous journey we will partake. From this point on, many foes will be seeking our souls. Are you certain you wish to join me in battle?" Link inquired, looking deeply into Aryll's eyes, seeing fire and determination.

"I said this before, Brother. I shall never leave your side for I plan to join you in battle, no matter the consequences. I'll be right by your side, no matter what fate has in store for us," Aryll responded firmly, looking deeply into Link's eyes.

"Very well, Aryll. Take this sword and shield with you," Link said, handing the sword and shield to Aryll. Aryll took the sword and shield, sheathing the sword behind her and carrying the shield on her back. Link also took a sword and shield, sheathing the sword behind him and carrying the shield on his back. Aryll bended down, placing a kiss gently on Hairai's forehead. She rose up and walked towards Link. Link walked up to Hairai's body, bended down and placed a kiss gently on his forehead. He rose up and walked towards Aryll, walking past her. He turned around and gestured Aryll to follow him. Aryll follow Link down the corridors, glancing back at Hairai's body. Soon, Link and Aryll saw a small set of stairs that lead to a door. Link and Aryll walked up the stair and through the door.

Link and Aryll saw another corridor, where two soldiers were walking around with daggers in their hands. Link and Aryll unsheathed their swords, preparing for battle. Suddenly one solider spotted Aryll walking toward him. He ran towards her, thrusting his dagger to her. Aryll blocked the attack with her shield and with one swift move, she struck down the solider with her sword. Another solider eyed Aryll and started to run towards her but was thwarted by Link, who quickly thrusted his sword, striking the solider down. Link and Aryll sheathed their swords and carried their shields behind them, walking down towards the end of the corridor. Aryll took out her lamp and light a cement torch with the lamp, illuminating the room. Link saw a chest to his left and immediately opened it up, grabbing some rupees cards that were left behind in it. Aryll grabbed some pots that were on the floor and broke them, revealing some magic bottles that were inside of them. Aryll took the magic bottles and carried them.

Link and Aryll walked down the corridor at the opposite direction until they reached another set of small stairs that lead to a door. Both of them walked up the stair and through the door. Closing the door behind them, Link and Aryll observed that they were in the garden section of Hyrule Castle. Link looked to his right and saw the main entrance doors to the Castle. Link and Aryll proceeded to walk through the trees and bushes, going out to the main walkway. Soon, some castle soldiers saw them and started to run towards them. Link and Aryll ran towards the main entrance, reaching the doors. Link and Aryll opened the doors and walked inside the castle, shutting the doors behind them.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. In the next chapter, both Link and Aryll meet Princess Zelda and then the adventure begins. Please review and I will update as soon as I can. Bye for now! **


	7. Princess Zelda's Rescue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Legend of Zelda. I do own Hairai Caldon.

**A/N: Sorry of the wait. In this chapter is nothing but pure action that happens as Link and Aryll storm the castle to rescue Princess Zelda, meeting her for the first time. Please read and review. Many thanks for those who have reviewed my fanfic so far, especially Paul Sheldon. A HUGE hug to him for reviewing my fanfics, besides this one. You're one of my fave authors. :) Anyways, on with the chaos. **

**Note: The clip that I'm hearing is the OC Remix: Triforce Majure. I'll send a clip to anyone who asks for it. **

**Ratings: PG-13(action sequences and just in case)**

**Pairings: You'll have to wait for it!**

**Future Meets the Past**

**By**

**Marih Dimitri**

**Chapter Six: Princess Zelda's Rescue**

**(Music starts)**

Link and Aryll were inside the castle, checking out their surrounding as they saw a multitude of castle soldiers patrolling their areas. All the castle soldiers that were on the ground level of the castle turned their attention to Link and Aryll, noticing them at the main entrance.

"W-What are they doing here? How did they get past all the guards?" one solider stammered.

"I don't know, but we have orders to take down any threat that comes to the castle. Let's get them," another castle solider replied.

Soon, a group of soldiers started to run up towards Link and Aryll, with swords in their hands. Link quickly glanced at his right side towards the western entrance inside the castle. He turned his attention to Aryll.

"Let's take our leave. We shall not quarrel with these fools. Our priority is the Princess," Link said.

"Yes, let's continue onwards, Brother," Aryll replied. Link and Aryll ran to the door that lead to the western side of the castle and entered inside, shutting the door behind them, causing the castle soldiers to collide into the door. Link and Aryll walked hastily through the western corridor, noticing a door that lead back to the garden area. They ignored the door and simply turned to the right side of the corridor, walking northward. Link and Aryll walked through another door and entered into the inner corridor of the western side, seeing two soldiers patrolling the area. Immediately, Link and Aryll unsheathed their swords, ready for battle. One of the soldiers noticed Link approaching them and ran towards him, unsheathing his sword. The solider thrusted his sword at Link, trying to strike him at the adobmen, but failed as Link blocked the attack with his shield. Link countered by thrusting his sword directly into the soldiers stomach, causing him to collapse in the floor. Another solider was about to attack Link from behind, but was thwarted as Aryll quickly jabbed him in the back with her sword, causing him to collapse alongside his friend. Aryll quickly grabbed some rupee cards that were left behind and continued walking towards the top of the corridor, with Link right beside her.

Link and Aryll reached the top of the corridor, breaking a few pots in the process and picking up some magic bottles that were left behind. Link and Aryll turned to right side and walked through a door. Soon, they were in another corridor, but in the middle of the room was a door with the royal symbol etched in it.

"Aryll, there is our destination. That door leads to the castle dungeon. I am certain that is where Princess Zelda is being held," Link explained, "We must hurry. Time is not in our favor."

Aryll nodded in reply. Link and Aryll proceeded to go through the door and entering into the room that was guarded by a high ranking knight (A/N: If you are confused, I'm talking about the blue knights that are in Hyrule Castle sometimes). The knight spotted Link and Aryll and soon, rushed towards them with his sword already in hand. The knight started to thrust his sword at Link, in which Link blocked the attack. Both Link and the Knight were clashing their swords together, twisting and turning, never wavering from the fierce battle. Aryll, in the meantime, looked around, searching for an item to help Link out. Soon, she spotted an old chest lying in the middle of the floor. She kicked the chest opened, which revealed to have hold an old map of the castle. Aryll quickly grabbed the map. Aryll turned her attention back to the fierce battle between Link and the Knight. Link blocked an attack to his ribs with his shield as he thrusted his sword against the knights thighs, which were dodged. The Knight swung his sword at Link, in which he hastily dodged, but managed to get a gash to his left arm.

Link hissed at the slight pain that came from the gash and continue to block the attack of the Knights with his sword. The Knight pushed Link back against the wall, causing him to stumble a bit. Aryll, seeing the fierce battle, unsheathed her sword and ran towards the Knight in order to aid her brother. The Knight was about to strike Link straight across his chest when Aryll thrusted her sword directly at the knights arms, causing him to stumble backwards. Link immediately ran towards the Knight, building up energy in his blade. Soon, he unleashed a spin attack on the Knight, causing him to collapse on the floor. Aryll kneeled down and took a key card from the Knight. She focused her attention at Link, looking at his wound.

"Brother..."Aryll said, but was interrupted by Link. "Do not worry, sister. I shall live. We must continue for the Princess awaits us," Link responded. Link and Aryll proceeded to go through the door, entering deeper into the narrow corridors. Link and Aryll walked down a few steps, seeing many castle soldiers. Immediately, Link and Aryll unsheathed their swords and shields, preparing for battle. The two castle soldiers instantly spotted them and rushed towards Link and Aryll, thrusting their swords towards them. Link dodged the attack while Aryll blocked her assailant with her shield. Both Link and Aryll pushed their opponents back further into the narrow walkway. Link eyed Aryll and nodded to her, while Aryll did the same. Instantly, Link and Aryll rushed the two soldiers towards the cliff of the narrow pathway. Both soldiers lost their footing, thus falling into the pitch black darkness surrounding the area.

Link and Aryll continued to run down the narrow pathway, facing more castle soldiers along the way. Aryll managed to hit one of the soldiers with a pot, while Link continued dodging the soldiers assaults, swiftly striking them with ease.

Soon, Link and Aryll ran up to another corridor, in which the castle soldiers were scouting away from them. Instantly, Link and Aryll ran up to the soldiers and pushed them alongside the edge, invariantly, throwing them into the darkness. Aryll broke two pots with her sword and grabbed the card rupees that were inside of them. Link and Aryll dashed left towards the narrow pathway. Aryll was about to dash to the steel door that was visible when Link abruptly stopped her, pulling her behind a wall and covering her mouth. Link gestured to her, looking at two soldiers that was patrolling the area. Link and Aryll eyed the two soldiers, watching their every move, until the soldiers moved away from them. Their backs behind Aryll and Link.

Immediately, Link and Aryll dashed across the open threshold and towards the steel door. Aryll reached into her pocket and pulled out key card. Aryll swiped the key card through the key slot, in which the door automatically opened up. Link and Aryll instantly went inside the new room. Inside the room was a short stair case leading to a locked door. Also there was another door to the right side of the small hallway. The was also a castle solider patrolling the area. The castle solider noticed Link and Aryll standing in front of him. The castle solider suddenly rushed towards Aryll, unsheathing his sword from his belt. Aryll immediately blocked the attack and thrusted her sword towards the castle solider, instantly slaying him.

"Come, sister. We must make haste of our efforts," Link stated.

"Of course, Brother!" Aryll replied.

Link and Aryll dashed towards the door at the right hand side of the wall. After entering through the door, Link saw that there was another castle solider, a higher ranking one. The castle solider immediately pierced his eyes at Link, glaring at him. Link ran towards the castle solider, unsheathing his sword. The high ranking solider and Link clashed, clanging their swords against one another. Aryll hastily walked up to the small chest sitting in the middle of the room. She opened up the chest with her feet, revealing a small boomerang inside the chest. Aryll instantly grabbed the boomerang and put it inside her pocket. Link was clashing with the castle solider, avoiding his every attack. The castle solider did a mid-air assault at Link, in which Link dodged, with his sword, blocking the solider. The castle solider managed to slash Link's arm quickly, in which he winced in pain. Aryll soon ran up to the castle solider and slashed him on the back.

The castle solider yelled out in pain, turning around and glaring at Aryll. Aryll readied herself for battle. Instantly, the castle solider ran up to her, thrusting his sword near her stomach. Aryll immediately blocked that attack, and countered it by thrusting her sword straight at the castle solider's chest, hitting her mark. The castle solider instantly fell down, flat on his face. Link and Aryll nodded to each other and immediately left the room. Aryll picked up a key card that was left behind by the other castle solider that was in the room.

The two of them ran up the stair and into the steel door. Aryll handed Link the key card, in which he instantly swiped the card through the slot. The door instantly opened up. Link and Aryll dashed through the door way, running up the stairs. They both ran into a short hallway, running downstairs into another room. In the other room was a few tables and chairs with three cells inside. Princess Zelda heard some footsteps coming. She instantly peered through her cell door, looking to her right.

Link and Aryll instantly walked towards the third cell door, only to be stopped by a castle guard. Aryll looked at Link and instantly started to run towards the castle solider.

"GO BROTHER..I SHALL TAKE CARE OF HIM..YOU GET THE PRINCESS," Aryll yelled, clashing with the castle solider.

Link nodded and instantly ran past the castle solider, in which Aryll was battling with. Immediately, Princess Zelda looked at Link with relief.

"Please..get me out of here. I'm so scared," Zelda cried out.

"Don't worry, Princess. We shall give you your freedom," Link said, looking at the armored knight.

The armored knight leered at Link, glaring at him dangerously. Link prepared himself for battle, taking a fighting stance. The armored knight swished his spiked ball around, twirling it around faster and faster, throwing it towards Link. Link instantly dodged the attack, rolling out of the way. The armored knight again, swished his spike ball towards Link, aiming to hit his head. Link continually dodged the spike ball, moving backward quickly and swiftly. Aryll did a massive upper air assault against the castle solider, slaying him instantly, landing beautifully on her feet. She instantly looked up, seeing Link battling the armored solider.

"Brother...take this. It shall help you," Aryll shouted, throwing Link the boomerang she had in her pocket.

"Thanks, Aryll," Link said, catching the boomerang and eyeing the armored solider. The armored solider glared at Link, twirling his spiked ball around and throwing it towards Link.

Link dodged again, rolling away from the ball. Link instantly threw the boomerang towards the armored knight, causing him to stall for a bit. Link instantly ran and slashed the armored knight a couple of times. The armored knight pushed Link away roughly, angered at him. Link caught his boomerang and proceeded to eye the armored knight cautiously. The armored knight twirled his spiked ball around again, swishing towards Link's head. Link dodged instantly, countering the attack by throwing the boomerang towards the armored knight, hitting him instantly. The armored knight was again stunned by the boomerang.

Link rushed up towards the armored knight, slashing his sword towards him. He then gathered up energy into his sword and did a twirling sword attack towards the armored knight, sending him flying against the wall. The armored knight immediately fell down, unconscious. Link puts his hands on his knees, panting slightly over the intense battle. Aryll ran up to Link, rubbing his back slowly.

"You're alright, Brother?" Aryll inquired.

"Yes..huff...I am well..Aryll..pant," Link huffed, in exhaustion. Link looked down on the ground and saw a Main Key Card on the floor. Link instantly grabbed the Main Key card from the ground and walked towards Princess Zelda's cell, with Aryll following closely behind him. Princess Zelda stepped back slightly, watching Link and Aryll. Link quickly slide the Main Key Card through the Key slot, which opened up the door. Link and Aryll entered through the cell door, immediately bowing down in one knee in front of Princess Zelda.

"Princess, we have arrived here for your rescue," Link started to say, bowing to Zelda.

"We are knights of Hyrule, Princess, and we have heard your replies for help," Aryll stated, bowing to Zelda.

Link glanced quickly at Aryll, who glanced back at Link, smiling to him. Link smiled back to Aryll, turning his focus back at Princess Zelda.

"P-Please..stand up..."Zelda stammered nervously.

Link and Aryll immediately stood up, looking at Princess Zelda. Zelda immediately ran towards Link, hugging him tightly.

"Oh...thank the goddesses you both have arrived," Zelda cried out, "I was so scared. My father was killed...right in front of me."

"It's alright, Princess," Link soothly said, stroking her hair gently, "But now, we must make our escape."

"Yes, Princess. The evil wizard, Agahnim, will surely know that we are here. We must hurry!" Aryll exclaimed.

Link firmly grabbed Princess Zelda's wrist, looking at her oceanic eyes deeply. "Don't fret, Princess. We shall not let any harm come to you," Link firmly said.

Aryll and Link, holding firmly to Princess Zelda, walked out her cell and hastily running back towards the stairs. Aryll, Link, and Zelda quickly ran up the stairs, back to the other room, running through the hallways and down the second set of stairs. They went through the steel door, hastily running down the stairs towards the other main door. The three walked out of the door and into the corridors, where the two castle soldiers were still patrolling.

"Up there, Brother. It's a faster route," Aryll stated, pointed to a small set of stairs, into a upper corridor.

Link nodded at Aryll. Soon, the three ran towards the small set of stairs, avoiding the castle guards. Link ran up the small stairs with Zelda in tow, Aryll following him. All three started to run carefully through the narrow pathway, walking all the way to the front main door, in the beginning of the corridors. Link, Zelda, and Aryll jumped out of the narrow pathway and ran up the stairs, entering the previous door. Link, with Zelda and Aryll dashed inside the room, running towards the door way.

The three were back inside the main hallway of the castle. Link immediately went to the opposite direction to the left side of the dungeon entrance, going to the other room. Inside the east side of the castle, Link, Aryll, and Zelda immediately went up the stairs, running towards the south-eastern door of the hallway. The three went into the new room, where a high ranking castle solider was guarding the area. Link immediately slashed the solider on his left side, pushing him off from the pathway. Link and Aryll, with Zelda in tow, quickly leapt off the second floor and into the door that lead to the main opening. Link, Aryll, and Zelda, quickly ran up towards the door that lead to the throne room, hastily avoiding the castle guards that were pursuing them.

Inside the throne room, both Link and Aryll quickly slayed two castle soldiers that were blocking their way. Link instantly grabbed Zelda and with Aryll, quickly walked up towards the wall covering behind the King's throne.

"W-What...this is a dead end," Zelda said, frightened.

"Princess, behind this chest leads to the sanctuary. It's the only way you'll be able to escape from the castle undetected," Link said.

"Brother, You don't think time has alluded this secret passage, do you?" Aryll questioned.

"No, sister. I pray that it still exists," Link remarked, "Help me push the left side of the chest, sister."

"Yes, Brother!" Aryll responded.

Both Link and Aryll walked over to the left side of the chest, pushing the chest slowly with their strength. Slowly, the chest started to reveal a small door behind it. Zelda looked at the door with wide eyes.

"I-I didn't know..that door was there," Zelda stammered.

Both Link and Aryll pushed the chest all the way out, revealing the small, steel door fully. Link turned his attention towards Princess Zelda.

"This door has existed for many ages. It was used during the imprisoning war, Princess," Link started to explain, gently taking Princess Zelda's wrist, "Princess, we must make haste. The wizard is bound to find us if we delay any longer."

Zelda nodded in agreement, looking at Aryll and Link. Aryll opened the door, holding it for Link and Zelda. Link and Zelda entered through the door, in which Aryll entered after them, pulling the chest back into it's place. Aryll shut the door behind them, in which the three were in pitch darkness.

(**Music Ends)**

**Well...that's the end of this chappie. Sorry it took so long...whew! Next chappie...Zelda is taken to safety and then..it's off to Kakariko Village. Until next time. Please read and review. **


End file.
